The Hidden One
by Draga128
Summary: What if Jack had an older sister, how would that change everything that happened to the Autobots and their friends?  RxOC MxJ
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

Normal POV:

Her eyes flutter before opening. Her gaze lands on a picture across the room, a picture of her family. A small smile appears on her face as she sits up. She reluctantly gets out of bed and crosses the room to her full length mirror. She looks over herself, she has long black hair that ends at her waist, bright blue eyes that always held people captivated, she has an average build with a height of 5 ft.

She walks away from the mirror and heads downstairs. Her younger brother, Jack, is sitting at the kitchen table. "Mornin' Jack." She says, still half asleep. Jack chuckles. "Morning Cal," She smiles at her nickname her family gave her when she was younger, her full name is Calypso Rose Darby.

She sits down at the table, across from Jack. "So, what are you planning to do today?" Cal asks as she pours herself a bowl of cereal. Jack shrugs, "After school I have to work until 8:30." Jack works practically works every weekend at the KO Burger and it really annoys Cal because she doesn't get to spend much time with him on the weekend.

Cal nods and they finish their food in silence, then head to school. After school was over Jack goes to work while Cal spends time with her friends. Slowly 8 rolls around and Cal says goodbye to her friends and makes her way to KO Burger.

Cal's usual outfit consist of black shorts, black ballet shoes and a orange tank-top that ends just above the bellybutton. She makes it to the KO Burger at 8:20, 10 minutes to spare. Thats

A few moments later Jack walks out looking a little grumpy. Suddenly Jacks phone rings. "Hey mom, just got off." Cal rolls her eyes as she walks over, their mom is always worrying. "No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests that I should never cut a rug." Cal raises an eyebrow but says nothing as they start their way home.

"Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful, seriously. This is Jasper-" Jack notices the motorcycle and completely forgets about mom being on the phone. "I love you." Jack says as he stairs at the bike. Suddenly he remembers mom, "Oh, yeah! I love you too, mom. Gotta run." Jack hangs up and takes a closer look at the bike.

"Hello beautiful." Jack says, Cal rolls her eyes at the way her brother is acting. "Where have you been all my life? Nice…" Jack says as he feels the leather seats. "Ummm… Jack? Maybe that isn't a good idea." Cal says, Jack ignores Cal and hops onto the bike.

"It may take a few KO paycheques, but I am going to own a ride like you someday." Jack says, obviously talking to himself. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Cal and Jack look up and see Sierra, a girl from school, and her friend laughing at Jack."My motorcycle? Eh… No!… I mean, y-yes, yes its my motorcycle but I was ah… talking to my sister." Jack says, gesturing to Cal.

Sierra and her friend roll their eyes. Suddenly lights from two cars across the street are shining directly at Jack. The motorcycles engine turn on, "Cal, get on!" Jack yells, Cal was able to jump on before the bike takes off. "Jack what are you doing!" Cal yells, "It wasn't me!"

Cal looks around and notice the same cars following us. "Whats going on?" Cal finally asks. "Don't let go!" Says a female voice from underneath Cal and Jack. "Who said that?" Jack yells while Cal stares at the bike in bike quickly darts into an alley and Cal and Jack jumps off.

The bike turns to us, "What are you?" Jack asks. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt the two of you down." Before Cal or Jack could answer the bike speeds away. Jack grabs Cal's hand and they start running in the opposite direction.

Cal looks behind them and notices one of the cars following her and Jack. "Jack!" Cal yells, you could hear the fear in her voice."I don't even know her!" Jack yells, Cal watches as the car gets closer. The motorcycle from earlier jumps over the car and pulls up beside Cal and Jack.

"Hop on!" The bike hisses. Jack jumps on then Cal jumps on behind him. They speed out of the alleyways and onto the freeway, the other cars not far behind them. The cars pull out guns and start shooting at the motorcycle and its riders.

Calypso's POV:

I scream as the bike swerves, missing another shot. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asks the bike. "There's no us kid, and their no guys." I quickly become confused at her words. I glance behind me and see the two cars still following.

Suddenly a yellow muscle car with black racing strips speeds into the freeway and rams into one car, blocking the other car. "Friends of yours?" Jack asks, "Family."I watch as the muscle car attempts to keep the other cars from passing him but one manages to get through and knock the muscle car into the barriers of the freeway.

I look ahead and finally notice the construction signs telling everyone that the road isn't finished being built. I scream as the bike jumps the barriers. She land on a slightly sloped ground and finally comes to a stop when we reach the road underneath the bridge.

I scramble to get off, thats when I notice the young boy, no older then 12, standing there, watching us. "Wow…" He mumbles. "You have no idea." Jack says after he catches his the two cars from earlier reach the road. They stop 100 ft. away before transforming into giant purple, robots, standing about 20 ft. tall.

I hear a sound behind us and I turn around, the motorcycle had transformed into a blue robot about 15 ft. tall. "This ends here cons." We move out of her way as she starts running towards the other robots. "What are they?" The kid asks. "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." I say, obviously fascinated.

Jack nods beside me. "This is for Cliff." The blue robot says as she attacks one of the purple robots. "Cliff?" I mumble to myself. The purple robots manage to hit the blue robot and she was blown away from the hit. She landed face down on the pavement. The yellow muscle car finally appears and transforms into a yellow robot around 18 ft. tall with black strips. He attacks the purple robots but when he steps back he ends up crushing the kids toy car.

He turns to us, **'Sorry.'** I stare at him, _'How can I understand him,' _I thought. "No problem, really." The kid says. I look at him, "You can understand him too?" I asks I hear a clang, I look over and see the yellow bot laying face down, with the purple robots standing over him, aiming what looks like a gun at his head.

"Leave him alone!" I yell suddenly. Jack looks at me like I'm crazy while the other kid looks relieved. One purple robot looks at us. I yelp and hide behind Jack, "Please." I plead. "Bad call." Jack says as one of the purple robot head towards us.

We run over to a pipe and duck inside. We run because the robot had bent down and was reaching for us. Suddenly he is pulled watch the entrance for a few moments before they yellow bot appears. **'Go home."** He says in his language.

"Thank you." The kid says. **'Your welcome.'** He says before disappearing. "Don't look back Jack orders as we begin our way home. I look down at the kid beside me was we exit out of the other side of the pipe.

"Whats your name?" I finally ask. "Raf, Raf Esquivel." I smile, "I'm Calypso, but just call me Cal, and thats my brother, Jack." Raf drop Raf off at his house before heading home. Once we make it home I quickly grab a bite to eat and run upstairs into my room.

Our mom isn't home because she's a nurse at the hospital and works late shifts. I change into my pyjamas, orange, baggie pyjama bottoms and a white shirt with the saying, 'Medic in the room' in bold, orange letters. I lay on my bed, many thoughts filtering through my brain. _'Who are they? What are they doing here? Why are the robots fighting? Are there more of them? Will I ever see them again?' _My eyelids become heavy and I let them drop, submerging me in darkness.

The next day started out pretty normal. Get up, get ready for school, eating breakfast at the table. Jack stops me just as we were leaving the house. "Um… Lets just forget everything that happened yesterday." Jack says and leaves. "How can I forget!" I say in a angry mumble, luckly Jack doesn't hear me.I close the door and follow Jack to school.

Throughout the day my mind kept wondering back to what happened yesterday. Unfortunately my teachers noticed my strange behaviour, I was a straight A student and always paid attention in class, and kept asking if I was alright.I was so happy when it was the end of the day.

I rushed out of the school with my books and find my brother waiting for me at the bottom of the school stairs. I walk over to him, "Hey," I mumble. Jack looks at me funny before focusing at something over my shoulder. I look over and see Raf waving us over. "Hey Raf," I say softly, he smiles at me.

"Raf, look, lets just keep this between the three of us, and forget it all happened." Jack says. A horn honks and the muscle car drives up. **'Hey,' **he says.I smile and look at Jack. "Oh, not again." I shake my head and turn my attention to the car. **'You two can ride with me since the older boy already has a ride waiting for him.'**

I blink, I look around and notice the motorcycle from yesterday parked a little ways away. I smile and climb into the car when he opens his doors. "It wants us to get in?" Jack asks, Raf shakes his head no, "Only me and Raf." I say. Jack gives me a weird look.

"H-how do you know that?" Jack asks. "Because he said so." Raf says as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.I point to the motorcycle, "Your ride is over there." He looks over and finally notices her. "Look, I really don't think that-" I shut the door, cutting him off.

"How's it going?" Raf asks from the passenger seat. **'Good.'** I smile and we start driving away. I put my hands on the wheel so it looks like I'm driving. **'So, what's your names?' **"I'm Raf," "Calypso, but everyone just calls me Cal." **'Cool! My names Bumblebee.'** "Can we call you Bee?" Raf asks, **'Sure.' **I smile, "Well, its nice to meet you Bee." I say.

I look behind us and notice that the bike has two riders. "Okay then…" I mumble to myself. "Where are we going?" Raf finally asks. **'Your going to our base, Optimus Prime has requested that you are brought to the base because you might be in danger.'**

"This is about what happened yesterday?" I ask. **'Yes, what you witnessed has placed you in grave danger. You are safer with us.' **I nod, suddenly it gets darker. I look around and notice that we're not outside but inside a tunnel leads into a room, big enough for the robots to stand comfortably in.

I quickly notice a orange robot standing in front of a giant computer, staring at the motorcycle as we arrive. The next robot I see is big, bulky and green, he is looking around and seems to be at unease about something. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at them. The muscle car's doors open and Raf and I quickly jump out.

I walk over to Jack as he climbs off the bike. Both the bike and the muscle car back up and transform into the yellow and blue robots we seen yesterday."I thought there were three?" The orange one asks the green one. I feel my heart skip a beat, his voice was smooth, like velvet. "Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Says the girl robot. I smile at her response.

Raf turns to the mystery girl, "I'm Raf." "I'm Miko." The girl answers. She runs up to the green robot. "Who are you?" Miko asks, "Bulkhead." Says the green robot. Miko gasps, "Are you a car? I bet your a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"Raf cuts Miko off, "So if you guy's are robots, who made you?"

The orange one snorts, "Pul-leez…" "I like him." I whisper to Jack. Foot steps alert us to another presence. I turn around and fine myself staring at a very tall red and blue robot. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." He says, "Why are you here?" Jack asks.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." He answers."The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Says the girl robot. "Okay… Why are they here?" Jack asks, again. The blue and red robot kneels down in front of us. "Fair question Jack," _'He knows Jacks name?'_ I thought to myself.

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by century's of civil war." The blue and red robot continues. "Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks.

"For most, over control of our worlds supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobot's and Decepticon's alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for century's. In the beginning, I fought along side, one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawns. "Is there going to be a pop quiz?" She asks. I glare at her, "So, what is Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asks. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is eminent, as I fear. It could be catastrophic." He says, finishing his mini-speech.

"So, who are you all?" Miko finally asks after a few moments of silence. "My name is Optimus Prime." Says the tall, red and blue one. "Arcee," Says the female. "You already know me." Bulkhead says. "They yellow one is Bumblebee, his vocal cords were damaged in battle so he can't speak and I'm Ratchet."

I glance up at Ratchet through the corner of my eye. I liked him the best so far. "I don't believe we've caught all your names." Arcee says. "I'm Miko!" Miko yells, "My names Raf." "Jack," "Cal, short for Calypso." And that's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

Calypso's POV:

It was quiet for a moment before Optimus begins to talk again. "And since you know now of our existence, I fear as that of yesterday the Decepticons know of yours." "Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asks.

I stare at Jack, "What?" I ask Jack, shocked. "Are you insane? I'm living the ultimate dream here in Botsmainia. And I will not let you or anyone else shatter it!" Miko says. I nod, agreeing with her. "It is best that you four remain here, under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus stands up while he's talking.

"Optimus, with all do respect. The human children," Ratchet begins. "Children?" I ask, obviously offended. Ratchet looks at me for a moment before continuing. "Are in as much danger here as anywhere. They have no protective shell. If they get under our feet they will go… Scwish!" Ratchet stomps his foot, trying to scare us. I giggle while the others back up.

I stare up at him, _'Ratchets pretty cute… For a giant robot alien… That just makes it even cooler!'_ I think to myself. "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus says. Suddenly and alarm goes off. The Autobots turn towards the giant computer.

"What's that?" Jack asks, **'Proximity Sensor.'** I nod, "Proximity Sensor, someone's up top." Raf says, explaining it to Jack and Miko. "It's Agent Fowler." Says Ratchet. "I thought we were the only ones who know about you guys?" Jack asks.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are… issues. It may best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus advises us. Jack, Miko and Raf hide behind the wall, giving them a good view of the main room.

I look around the room for another place to hide, I notice a hallway that just suddenly ends. _'I wonder why the hallway just suddenly ends?' _I wonder, I notice a giant computer. I quickly hide behind it. "Is he really that bad?" I ask, Ratchet snorts at my comment and walks over and stands beside the computer, helping me hide better.

I watch as the light from the elevator comes down, reaching the ground floor. A man steps out, he was short, fat and wearing a suit. Not what I was expecting.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour traffic jam. And a particular note, many reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Fowler says, as soon as he left the elevator.

I quietly snicker as Arcee and Bee just look at each other. "So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler asks. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus says, trying to calm Fowler.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asks, "If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they never left. Your planet is much to valuable." Optimus answers. "Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler suggests.

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are the best possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat." Optimus says. "Says you." Fowler snaps. "Hey fleshy," Bulkhead says, interrupting Optimus and Fowler's conversation.

"Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead grabs an important looking machine as he talks. "And how much to use." Bulkhead crushes the machine in his hand. "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yells at him.

Bulkhead looks at the machine with a guilty look. I silently laugh while this whole ordeal is happening. "Enough," Optimus says, he turns back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condemn widespread human causalities. Agent Fowler, I however cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar." Fowler finishes and walks back into the elevator. "Or I will." Fowler says, right before the doors of the elevator close, sending him back to the top. We all come out of our hiding spots as Bulkhead walks over and stands beside Optimus.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead says, "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be." It was quiet for a moment, the Autobots deep in thought. I stare up at Ratchet, somehow I feel connected to him, I don't know why but I just do.

The computer makes a weird pinging noise. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumpers signal popped back online." Ratchet says, staring at the computer, annoyed with it. My eyes widen as I recall Arcee mentioning a Cliff yesterday. "Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asks.

The Autobots ignore her. "How is that possible?" Optimus asks. "It isn't, another bug. The system is shock full of them." Ratchet tells Optimus. "If there is any chance that Cliff is online," Arcee begins. Optimus nods, thinking the same thing.

"Ratchet, prepare a sick bay. We may need it." Optimus tells Ratchet and turns to leave. "Hey!" Miko yells, Optimus turns and looks at her. "What can we do?" She asks.

Optimus stares at us for a moment. "Remain with Ratchet." He finally tells us and walks away. "Awww…" Miko whines, "Awww…" Ratchet mumbles. I look up at him in shock. _'Are we really that bad?'_ I thought to myself. I turn towards Optimus, just as he pulls on some type of lever.

The hallway that just ends suddenly starts glowing green and some sort of portal opens up at the end. Optimus, Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead walk into the hallway and suddenly disappear once they reach the green portal thing. "What was that?" I ask Ratchet, amazed.

"Optimus transported them to the designated co-ordinates by the ground-bridge." Ratchet tries to explain, but just succeeds in making me even more confused. "What's a ground-bridge?" Raf asks.

Ratchet sighs, "A scale down version of a space-bridge technology. Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for inter-galactic travel." "Your stuck here." I say, finishing Ratchets thought.

"With the likes of you, yes." I stare at him, for some reason his words hurt me. "But I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." We all stare at the now empty hallway. "Wow, does it work for humans?"Raf asks.

"Naturally," Ratchet scoffs. "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asks. "Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." My eyes drop to the ground, his words hurting me even more.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko says, I look up and watch as Ratchet raises an eyebrow at her before turning back to the computer. Miko scoffs, "What a jerk." I look back at the ground with a crestfallen face. It was quiet as the Miko, Jack and Raf notice my broken expression.

They give me a confused look before Jack walks over and pulls me into a hug. Looking over Jack's shoulder I notice Ratchet staring at us through the corner of his optics, a weird look on his face. "What's this?" Miko asks as I pull away from the hug.

I see her pointing to some weird metal box thing. Ratchet notices what she was pointing at and walks her way. "Broken, don't touch." Ratchet simply says as he passes her and walks across the room. Miko reaches to touch something else. "Don't touch that either." Ratchet says without looking.

I snicker as Miko looks away, pouting. Jack walks over and puts his arm around me, me and Jack had always been close. "Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asks. Ratchet shakes his head before noticing our position, he stares at us for a few moments before something pops up on the computer.

Ratchet looks up at the window and sighs. "How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asks. "It certainly isn't my choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet says, explaining.

The computer makes a few more beeps and the screens are covered with a bunch of error windows. Ratchet sighs and tries to fix the problem. I pull away from Jack, "I think I can fix that." Ratchet turns to me, "Really…" He asks, sarcastically. "You know this is complex technology."

I ignore him. "Can I borrow your laptop?" I ask Raf. He nods and grabs his laptop from his bag. I grab it and plug the router into the bigger computers USB port. "I mean it's no child's toy." Ratchet says to me. I ignore him again and continue typing commands into the laptop.

I finish typing the last command into the laptop. I look at Ratchet when I'm done. "Now try it." I tell him, Ratchet huffs and turns back to the computer. He presses a few buttons and the error windows disappear. He stares at the screen before turning to me.

I shrug, I unplug the router from the USB port and give the laptop back to Raf. Suddenly we hear Optimus' voice. "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival co-ordinates." Ratchet moves over to the machine. "NOW!" Ratchet pulls on the same lever and the ground-bridge activates.

I run to the rail and watch the others drive in with what looks like a blast from an explosion right behind them. Ratchet closes the ground-bridge just as they reach the main room. "Wow…" Raf breaths as they all transform. "Cutting it close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asks. They other Autobots look down.

Miko runs down the stairs and over to them. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Arcee growls. "Look!" Arcee begins, obviously angry. "Hey, hey, Miko. Lets go see what the bots go hide in their sock drawers." Jack says.

"Seriously." Miko mumbles as Jack pulls her away from the bots and back up the stairs to where the rest of us are. We all couldn't help but overhear what bots were talking about, we all are curious about what happened.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asks. It was quiet for a moment, I fought the urge to look over my shoulder. "Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war." I hear a clank and look over my shoulder to see Arcee down with Bee trying to help her back up.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee tells him as she gets up on her own. "Robots that get dizzy…" Miko says. "Robots that can be injured…" Raf mumbles. "Robots with emotions…" I say softly. "Robots that can… die." Jack finally concludes.

Bee helps Arcee to one of the scans Arcee, he looks at Arcee's hand. "What is this?" He asks. That's when I notice the purple liquid on Arcee's hand. "I don't know," Arcee says, holding up her hand, peering at the purple substance.

"Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Ratchet takes a sample. "Go take a decontamination bath, NOW!" Ratchet tells Arcee. Bee helps Arcee get up and they head down a hallway.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." I blink and grab my cell, true enough, no bars. "A security pro-caution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus says. "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for Cal and me." Jack says.

Optimus stares at Jack and I, confused. "Have you two broken a law?" He asks. My jaw drops and I begin to laugh. "Curfew. It's after 10." Jack explains. My laughter quiets, "Wow, the day just flew by." I mumble. "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf says.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus looks around and sees Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." "Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko exclaims. "And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus finishes.

"Curb side duty. Got it." Bulkhead says, "Awww…" Miko whines. Optimus turns to Bee, who just walked into the room. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Bee nods. Optimus looks at Ratchet, "Ratchet, "Busy." "I know, for now you shall finish with your findings but you will also be Calypso's guardian."

Ratchet sighs and glances at me. Arcee walks back in. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack and Calypso home, just for now until Ratchet is finished with his business." Optimus says. Jack rubs his head, a nervous habit. She gives a dermic sigh. "Still dizzy." She says.

"Your fine." Ratchet announces. "Says your doctor. Besides, if I'm getting dragged into this, so are you." Arcee gives another sigh. Bulkhead, Bee and Arcee transform down into their bi-petal form. Me and Jack climb onto Arcee, just as we are leaving, I glade at Ratchet before we turn around the corner and he disappears from my view.

The ride home is quiet, nobody talking because me and Jack know that Arcee doesn't want to do this and we didn't want to aggravate her. We finally make it home about 20 minutes later. Arcee drives into the garage, Jack and I climb off and Jack walks to stand in front of Arcee.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." Jack says. "What could you possibly know about loss?" She asks. I feel an emotion I haven't felt in a long time, anger, and it was growing. "What, you think your the only one with problems?" I snap. She transforms, "I'm not sure boy problems counts." She snarls and my anger intensifies.

"Our father left us when I was 10. One day he just got up and left, I have never seen him since. I know what its like to lose someone close to you!" I finally lost it and yell the last part, tears flowing down my face. Jack walks over and brings me close.

"My mother and Jack are all I have." I mumble, staring at her. She stares at us, at a lose for words. "Cal, I-I'm so sorr-" She begins, but stops when we hear a vehicle. "Decepticons!" Arcee says, her hands turn into guns. "No, its just our mom!"

Jack runs outside, I give a final glare at Arcee before following Jack out. "Jack?Cal?" Mom asks as she gets out of her car. "Mom!" Jack cries, "Haha, don't freak, I can explain." Jack says, "Can you?" She asks and walks into the garage.

"Jackson Darby and Calypso Darby, we've talked about this." She says, referring to the Autobot in disguise. "Yea, I know."Jack says, relived that Arcee wasn't in robot mode. "You don't know, I worry about you two enough when your not here. Now I have to worry about you two on a motorcycle!" Mom says, obviously disappointed with us.

"I'm 16 mom and Cal is 18, we can't keep riding 10 speeds or driving around your van forever." Jack argues. "How did you even afford that?" Mom asks. "Its used." Jack says quickly. I roll my eyes, "And I helped pay for it, too."

Mom gives me a sharp glance. I sigh and continue, "The point is, we may have been a kid when Jack bought these." I hold up our helmets, Jacks is black while mine is white. "But we're not anymore. Hell, I might even go to university next year if I'm ready, You were always trying to tell us to make responsible choices. Well, Jack chose her."

"And I'll be responsible. I promise." Jack promises mom. She stares at us before looking at Arcee. "Her?" She finally asks, I shrug. "I didn't think Jack would be bringing home girls just yet." I laugh at moms comment.

"I like to think she brought me." Jack mumbles. "Well, I'm glad you two finally have a reason to wear you helmet. Every single time you ride!" Mom points a finger at Jack then at me, then asks. "You will take me for a spin every once in a while?"

I smirk, "We'll see, she's kind of temperamental." I say and shut off the light and close the door behind me, leaving Arcee in the darkness, alone. "Night everyone!" I say before making my way upstairs and into my room.

I yawn and change into my pi's. I lay down under the covers and think about everything that has happened today, from meeting the Autobots to the weird connection I feel around Ratchet. _'Oh well, tomorrows a whole new day!'_ I thought to myself before closing my eyes and falling into pitch black.

The next morning rolls by quickly. My alarm clock wakes me up at 6:30, I take a shower and get dressed into my usual outfit. I grab my books and run down the stairs. I quickly notice that Jacks not here.

"Weird, he's always down before my. Oh well." I plop my stuff down at the table and decide to make myself some toast. Just as I was putting the toast into the toaster I hear Arcee rev her engine in annoyance. I sigh, I walk over to the garage and open the door.

"What's up?" I ask her, "Where's Jack?" Arcee asks, I shrug. She revs her engine again. A moment later Jack burst into the garage. "Shh… Are you crazy! You'll wake up our mom!" I give Jack a weird look, _'Mom's at work, shell-for-brains.'_ I say to myself.

"Grab your helmets, it's time to go." I stare at her, "What about school?" I ask. Jack gives me a funny look, "Cal, its Saturday." I blink, _'That would explain why Jack said mom was sleeping.'_

"Really," I mumble. "I guess meeting the Autobots totally made me forget." Suddenly Jack groans. "But it's Saturday." He whines. "You can watch cartoons at the base with Bumblebee." Arcee says, Jack ticks, "Cartoons… I'm 16."

I snort, "And yet you watched cartoons before you went to bed last night." Jack glares at me before walking away. "And leave a note for your mom, she worries." I look at Arcee, surprised at what she said.

"Calypso-" I interrupt her. "Cal, I prefer Cal." "Okay, Cal, I'm truly sorry about last night, I-I didn't know." She apologizes. I smile lightly, "You couldn't have known, besides I let my anger get the best of me, it's been difficult for us since our dad just walked out on us." I say sadly.

"How about we start over, friends?" She suggests. My smile grows. "Friends." I say. Jack walks in and grabs his helmet, then he notices my smile, "I'm guessing you two made up?" He asks.

I nod and grab my helmet before putting it on my head. We climb onto Arcee and we begin our way to the base. At the end of the block I remember something, "Um… Guys, I accidentally left my toast in the toaster."


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

'Bumblebee'

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

Calypso's POV:

We pull up to a stop sign on our way back to the base. We had to run back home because I forgot that I left my toast in the toaster and when we finally made it back my toast was burned, burned bad. I threw it out and we headed to the base, again. "Hang on tight you two." Acree says before speeding froward, popping a wheelie.

"H-hey, whats with you Arcee?" Jack asks as I laugh and cling to Jack so I won't fall off.

"Thought you two might actually enjoy the ride if we weren't getting shot as." Arcee says, her voice filled with laughter.

"Oh… Bring it!" Jack says, I laugh as she takes off even faster. We make it to the base in record time. After Jack and I climb off I notice something seems to be off. "That was awesome!" Jack exclaims. Bee and Bulkhead pull in a second later.

Miko and Raf jump out. "Can we go again?" Raf asks Bee.

"Awesome!" Miko yells as she looks up at Bulkhead. I smile at them, glad to see them having fun. As I walk up to the second floor a sound comes from Bulkhead.

He opens a knob on his armer and pulls out a guitar. "Sorry," Miko apologizes. "Must have left that in the back seat." I roll my eyes at Miko. Optimus walks over and the bots stand up straighter.

"Autobots, prepare to-" Optimus stops and glances at Raf, Miko and Jack before giving me a brief glance.

"Roll out?" Arcee guesses.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko looks up at Bulkhead. "Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss." Miko says.

"Ummm… He never picks me." Bulkhead says with a pout.

"Optimus, with all do respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another. Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." Arcee says, my eyes widen at her words and I glance at Ratchet.

'What if he gets hurt?' I ask myself.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet says, overhearing what Arcee said about him. I giggle.

"For the moment, it's only for now." Optimus says, trying to get her to understand.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice." Arcee argues.

"Arcee, much has changed int the last 24 hours. And we will all need to adapt. Ratchet." Optimus says as he walks over to the ground-bridge. "Bridge us out." I walk over to the rail near the computer which is where Ratchet is standing.

I stop him before he could pull the switch. "Be careful, okay." I tell him.

He looks over to me, "Why do you care?"

I shrug, "Maybe its because your my guardian but also because I want to be your friend." My words seem to shock him.

"Maybe humans aren't so bad," He mumbles. "Hey!" I yell with a smile on my face, he chuckles before pulling the lever. He walks over to Optimus and they both disappear into the ground-bridge.

Jack looks up at Arcee, "Okay chief, so… What's on the activities list?"

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee says and turns around to leave.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead argues.

"When your in charge you can call the shots. Bee, with me." Arcee says while turning to Bee. Bee looks at us and gives a disappointed sigh as he follows Arcee. "Bulkhead, your in charge." Arcee says over her shoulder before they transform down and leave the base.

Bulkhead looks at us, "So, umm… What's on the activities list?" I smile. Suddenly a loud, high pitched sound reaches my ears, making me cringe. I look down and find Miko playing with a amp.

"How about… Band practice!" Miko suggests.

"But were not a band…" Raf says, confused.

"Why so anti-social. Come on! Raf, do you play anything?" Miko asks him.

"Umm…" He grabs his laptop, "Keyboard…?" He says, uncertainly.

"Laptop and samples, good. Cal?" Miko looks up at me.

I shrug, "I once had a drum set."

"Perfect! Jack?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "I sometimes mess around with the harmonica."

Miko gets all in his face, "Do I look like I do country?" She asks him, she steps away. "Just… Cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." I laugh as Jack gives Miko a never-in-my-lifetime look. Miko ignores him and turns to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, percussion! We'll go for big industrial sound. DYI were a band!… You just got to learn the songs. This ones a ballet, 'Ma fist, your Face'" She starts playing a few cords, she's not that bad, but she likes heavy metal. Something I'm not a fan of.

Suddenly the proximity alert goes off. "Woh, woh," Bulkhead says, trying to get Miko to stop playing. She stops and looks up at Bulkhead in disbelief.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko asks.

"Proximity alert? Quick hide!" Jack, Miko and Raf hide behind Bulkheads foot. Since I'm on the second floor I run and hide behind the elevator so I'm hidden in the shadows, completely concealed. A moment later the elevator open and Fowler steps out.

"Prime!" He yells, sounding angry.

"Agent Fowler. Umm… He's not here. Nobody's here, 'cept me of course." Bulkhead says, stumbling over his words.

"Well, where did he go! Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall." I feel myself becoming angry at how Fowler was insulting Optimus. "Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons. And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the word handling means." I already wanted to throw something at him and he'd just got here! "So you tell Prime…" Suddenly Miko's guitar could be heard from the amp. "Since when are you bots electric?" I become confused and risk a glance to see Fowler staring at the ground a few feet in front of Bulkhead.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asks Fowler. 'Great…' I thought to myself as I walk out of my hiding place.

"Contact with civilians. Team Prime has really gone off the book this time. Wait, let me guess, your running a day care centre?" He asks sarcastically. I growl, He jumps and spins and finally notices me. I glare at him with my arms folded across my chest.

"We're interns." Jack says, he turns back to them but keeps me in sight at the same time.

"Student interns." Miko says, trying to help give a good excuse as to why we are here. "Earning extra credit in… Auto shop."

"Robotics." Jack finishes his sentence the same time Miko suggest another class.

"Okay…" He walks down the stairs, I continue glaring at him from my spot from the second floor. "Lets move, I'm taking all 4 of you into Federal custody. It's for you own protection-"Fowler doesn't finish his sentence because Bulkhead puts his foot down in front of the others, causing Fowler to step back.

"We're protecting them!" Bulkhead says.

"Is that so?" Fowler asks as he turns and walks back up the stairs. He stops in front of the elevator, which is beside me. "Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the pentagon. This isn't over, Bigfoot, not by a long shot." He stops and seems to think something over. The next few moments happen so quickly.

Fowler grabs my arm, pulls me into the elevator and presses the up button. The next moment seems to slow down. I watch as Bulkhead moves in slow-mo, trying to reach me before the elevator doors close. But they close before Bulkhead takes 3 steps. I stare at the door as the elevator lurched forward. I know fighting wasn't a option, he's stronger and bigger then me and could easily overpower me.

The elevator door opens and Fowler pulls me towards a helicopter. He opens the passenger door and shoves me inside, locking it. I try to open the door with no avail. Fowler gets in and turns the helicopter on. I turn around and watch as we lift off and start flying away. The base getting smaller and smaller. That's when I realized I was crying. I try to wipe them away but more comes sliding down my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fowler press down on a button.

"Sir, Agent Fowler. We have a situation, I'm bringing a witness. I'm on route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person." Fowler takes his finger off the button. I lay my head against the door, a million thoughts flying through my head.

'Is Jack freaking out? Do the other Autobots know yet? What is Jack going to tell Mom? Are Optimus and Ratchet back from their mission yet? Is Ratchet okay?' I sigh, "Ratchet…" I mumble to myself. If Fowler heard me he didn't say anything. After about 10 minutes of flying through the canyons the radar picks up something.

"Hey big bird, I'm flying here." Fowler says, more to himself then anyone. A metal flying thing fly's in front of us.

"What is that?" I yell, Fowler is to busy dodging the thing to answer. I turn around as watch as it turns around and follows us. "First the freeway's aren't safe, now air travel?" Fowler says. The thing hits the side of the helicopter, Fowler quickly gains control before letting the thing pass us.

"You wanna dance con? I'll lead!" He says before he starts shooting at the con. After using a few rounds the helicopter is out of ammo. The con fly's above us and cuts off the tail of the helicopter. We quickly start spinning out of control and losing altitude. Tears are streaming down my face and all I can think about is my family and the Autobots. 'I never told Jack or Mom goodbye or how much I love them. I will never figure out the weird connection I feel to Ratchet. I will never see any of them again.'

"Never an Autobot around when you need them." Fowler mumbles. I glare at him, "How can you bee so calm? We're about to die here!" I yell at him. He presses the emergency beacon just as something crashes through the window. Another one appears through the roof and grabs Fowler, the other one grabs me. It pulls us out of the helicopter, the last thing I see it falls to the ground and blows up before seeing nothing but black.

I wake up sometime later to someone shaking me, "Come on girl, wake up." The voice says, I open my eyes to see Fowler looking down at me. "Bout time you wake up, thought you were dead there for a minute." I sit up and notice that we are in a unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" I asks as I stand up.

"We're definitely on in the Decepticon base." I look at Fowler shocked. Suddenly a door opens and a con steps in. The con is a little taller then Bulkhead, but has wings on his back and it looks like he is walking on heels.

"Welcome…" His voice creeps me out, "Agent Fowler and… Who is the femme?" He looks around. Thats when I notice the other Decepticons in the room. One steps forward, he has long thin arms and a screen for a face.

"~I'm bringing a witness.~" Fowlers voice fills the room. I stare at the Decepticon in shock, 'He heard that broadcast!' I thought to myself.

"Any who," the heeled Con says.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asks him.

"Any friends of the Autobots." He says with a sinister smile.

"Autobots? That one of them coin operated car washes?" Fowler asks, playing dumb.

The Con growls, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humour." He looks at the bot with the screen for a face. "Make sure our guest are comfortable." He chuckles before walking out. He gets the two Cons to grab me and Fowler. The one holding me shoves me into a cage that is dangling from the roof from a chain. The other hangs Fowler by the arms by a set of different chains. The Cons leave us and we sit in silence, me huddling at the back of the cage, farthest away from the door. My knees drawn to my chest and Fowler struggling with the chains.

He sighs and stops. "Sorry for getting you into this, I should have left you with the others." I look at him for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Its okay, you were only doing your job." We fall into a uncomfortable silence. Fowler starts struggling again.

"Tell you what, if we get out of this, I will let you and the others stay with the bots."

I nod and smile, "There's no use in struggling." The same bot walks in on his heeled feet. Fowler grunts but stops.

The Con starts asking questions about the location to the Autobot base, but Fowler doesn't give anything up. This goes on for a while. "Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save her and your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the Autobot base." The Con asks.

"No problem," Fowler says, I stare at him in, sick to my stomach. "But I need to ask you something first."

"Yes, I'm listening." The Con says.

"I got an issue with the customer service around here, can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asks. I sigh, realizing that Fowler had no intention to give the Con the Autobot base.

The Con growls. "I make the decisions here! I am in charge!" He snaps before turning to the bots behind him. "Bring me the prod." They hand him a stick thingy and the Con turns back to Fowler. "I will ask you nicely one last time. The Autobot base?" He growls


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

'Bumblebee'

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

"Sure thing buddy, right after you eat my star sparkle shorts." Fowler says, after Starscream asks him about the Autobot base again. He growls and activates the 'prod', the end of it starts glowing a purplish color. The Con slowly brings the prod closer to Fowlers stomach before briefly holding it there, causing Fowler to cry out in pain.

"As I imagined, energon and human's nervous systems don't mix." The Con says to himself as he moves the prod that it's a few inches away from Fowler. While Fowler is gasping for breath with a face full of pain the Con starts talking to him. "My dear Agent Fowler, you do realize the Autobots have abandoned you two?" The Con chuckles, "I am the only one you can rely upon now."

I snort, he looks towards me. "What is wrong fleshy!" He sneers, my gaze doesn't faultier.

"We don't even know who you are." I say, he smirks. "I am Lord Starscream, Leader of the Decepticons." Starscream says, obviously proud.

'I thought that was Megatron.'' I thought, he growls. I hadn't realized that I had said that outlaid. Starscream turns back to Fowler.

"So, tell me what I what to know or…" Starscream trails off and brings the probe closer to Fowler, activating it. Fowler becomes distressed and tries to move away from it.

"Please, no more. There in… Secret government base." I look away, not wanting to see Fowler give away the location.

"Go on." Starscream says. Outside we hear the sounds of a battle happening. I feel hope rising in my chest. Starscream looks at the door before turning back to Fowler who looks pretty happy as well. "Yes…" Starscream says, trailing off.

"In the old still-mill." I smirk at Fowler's answer. "Or was it under that carnival fun house." Starscream becomes angry with Fowler and stabs him with the prob. Successfully knocking him out cold. Starscream turns around to the other two bots in the room.

"Someone, find out what is going on out there!" He snaps. The two bots leave, the sound the battle was getting closer and Starscream was getting antsy. "You! Femme!" I look over to Starscream. "Where is the Autobot Base?"

"Like I would tell you!" I shot back. Starscream growls. Suddenly the door opens and Bulkhead and Bee rush in with their guns aiming at Starscream. Starscream quickly aims his his guns and Fowler and I.

"Not so fast." He says, powering up his guns. I then notice Arcee on top of the roof when she taps Starscream's head with her gun.

He looks up, "I wouldn't." She says.

Starscream smirks as he replies, "Oh… But I might." It became quiet before Starscream starts talking again. "Now, Agent Fowler, the human femme and I will take our leave."

"The evil says 'YEAH!'" Fowler randomly says. Me and Starscream stares at him. Bee shoots at Starscream while he is distracted. Starscream shrieks and jumps out of the way. Starscream jumps and transforms into a jet, which takes off through the door. Bulkhead moves towards Fowler while Bee helps me.

"Thanks Bee." I say, relieved to be out of the cage.

'Your welcome!' He placed me on the ground and transforms. I help Bulkhead put Fowler into Bee's back seat before hoping in after. We speed out of the room and into the hallway. A few doors down I see Jack, Miko and Raf running from a Con. Bulkhead transforms and tackles him. Bee and Arcee pull up beside the others.

"I told you to stay put!" I hear Arcee yell as Jack climbs on her while Miko and Raf climb into Bee. We take off, making our way out of the base. Fowler suddenly puts his head in between the two front seats.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" I couldn't help but laugh. The other two finally notice me.

"You found Cal and Fowler, rock on!" Miko says. Fowler then passes out in the back seat. We finally make it out of the base and head to a open ground-bridge around the corner of the canyon. Once back to the base Bee pulls over and we all get out. We bring Fowler to a human sized bed and lays him down.

Jack walks over and pulls me into a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried…" I smile and hug him back.

"It's okay, I'm alright." I tell him.

Bulkhead kneels down. "I'm sorry, its all my fault." I smile at his apology.

"Its not your fault, its his." I say pointing at Fowler.

"Optimus to base, come in." We all look at the computer.

"Arcee here."

"Bridge us back to base, here's our location."

The co-ordinates appear on the screen and Arcee powers up the ground-bridge. A moment later Optimus and Ratchet walk through. They both look physically tired and Ratchet is holding his arm. I quickly notice a wound on his shoulder. Arcee walks over and starts telling them about everything that has happened today while Optimus helps Ratchet put his arm in a brace. Finally after Optimus is finishes they walk over to where we are standing.

"What happened to you two?" I ask softly, gazing up at Ratchet.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertroinion warriors." I blink at his answer.

"Zombies?" I ask.

"You fought zombies and I missed it?" Miko wined.

Optimus turns to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you excised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus glances at us.

"It won't happen again Optimus. I-I promise." Bulkhead apologizes.

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault." Miko butts in.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead says.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko flips out her phone and shows Optimus something. Optimus bends down and takes a look.

"Hmm… Ratchet, have a look." Optimus stands back up. "It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Woh! Megatron's back? Thats really bad news, right?" Jack asks, I slap him across the back of his head for being so stupid. Ratchet bends down and takes a look at the image on Miko's phone.

"I don't understand…" Ratchet trails off. Miko looks at the image.

"Oops! That's the Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least thats what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

"Miko, Raf almost died. This isn't a game, when are you gonna get that through you thick skull." Jack snaps.

"Umm… We were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf, especially Cal!" Miko snaps back.

"Why Cal?" Optimus asks.

"Kidnapped by Decepticons along with Fowler." Miko says simply. Ratchets eyes widen and glance to me while I was glaring a Miko. I turn around and stock down the stairs to where the bots are standing. She turns her attention back to Jack.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore." Jack says.

"Jack," we all look up at Optimus. "Putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." I hear the ground bridge start up. I look over to see Ratchet had opened it.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." I stare at Ratchet, shocked that he wanted us gone so bad.

Jack turns around, "Come on Raf." Raf looks at Bee then looks back at Jack.

"I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack walks away as Arcee walks up to him. Jack looks at her for a second, "Yea, I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee says as she watches Jack walk by her. I watch as she sighs and looks down for a minute. Jack grabs my hand and starts tugging me into the ground bridge. I was too exhausted to argue with him so I let him drag me, even though I didn't want to go. I look back and find Ratchet watching me with a sad look on his face. But it quickly disappears. The Autobots disappear and the familiar setting of our street comes into view. The sun was just setting.

Suddenly, adrenalin rushes through my veins. I rip my hand from Jacks and turn around to look at him. "How could you be so inconsiderate! The Autobots are only trying to help! Besides I liked being with them." I didn't want to mention the weird feeling I get from being around Ratchet.

Jack growls and messes up his hair. "Cal, you were almost killed today! And it's all because of the Autobots! If we hadn't met them none of this might have happened!"

"First off, if none of this ever happened we would not have met Raf and Miko and the Autobots! Who are beyond cool. Secondly, Fowler was the one how grabbed me and the Autobot's came to SAVE us! If it wasn't for them I might still be stuck in a cage talking to the mutated potato chip!" Jack gave me a weird look,I roll my eyes. "Starscream. Anyway, I owe my life to the Autobots and now I probably won't ever see them again!" Jack just stares at me. "If you need me, I'm in my room."

I turn around. "Cal, wait-" "No Jack, you ruined possibly one of the greatest thing in my life. And I wasn't even able to figure out these feelings." I mumble the las part. I quickly walk to my room and lay down on my bed. Tears fall from my eyes as I lay there. I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes it was dark outside. I groan and climb out of my bed. I walk downstairs and find Jack in his room working on his bike. He looks up as I walk in but otherwise doesn't say anything.

Lights appear in our driveway. First thing that came to my head was, 'Moms home.' But when I look outside Bulkhead's alt mode was there. Miko jumps out and gives me a small smile. "Now I understand why you two had to rush home."

"Don't you have something more exciting to do Miko?" Jack questions.

"So this is where you hang... Huh?" Miko says, trying to get Jack to talk. She picks up an ornament for Christmas. "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two pure breed cats, Che-Che and Ding-Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was 3."

"How nice for you." Jack says, more focused on the bike wheel in front of him.

"No! How boring." Jack looks over to Miko. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here."

Jack laughs, "To Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?"

"Yea," Miko says with a laugh. "Well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look good, in-fact. But then, the last couple of days happened!"

"Do you have a point?" Jack asks, I was wondering the same thing.

"You bet. I saw what you did today." I became confused at Miko's words. "When you saved Raf." My eyes widen. "When you came to save me."

"I've been raised to be responsible. To my school work, my mom, my sister, my job."

"Dude, hear me out. Your not some fry cook. Your a rockstar. Stop pretending to be normal Jack, you'll never fit in. You were born to be so much more!"

"Thanks Miko, but I think normal suites me just fine." Miko just growls. She climbs into Bulkhead and heads off.

I stare at Jack. "Wow... That was... Wow... Yours soo... Gah!" I did not know what to say to him. He sighs but doesn't say anything. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in him. My thoughts drift to Ratchet. 'Why do I feel this way?' I thought to myself


	5. Chapter 5

_'Thoughts'_

'Bumblebee'

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

Morning came to fast for me. I woke up this morning and Jack wanted to take me out for breakfast. I sit on the handle bars of his bike as we ride to KO Burger. "I wish we were riding Arcee." (That sound dirty...) I hear Jack sigh. We got off the bike and Jack looks up at the sign and sighs.

"Nice bike." We turn around to see Arcee's alt form. I couldn't help but squeal, run over and hug the bike the best I could. Arcee and Jack chuckle at my reaction, Jack sobers up.

"A-Arcee. Really, Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if your at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do."

"Optimus didn't send me and no one's asking for your help."

"Okay, so if we're both agree that I'm not warrior material..." Jack stops talking, becoming confused.

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about, maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you two are growing on me, whatever it is, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you two." I look up at Jack and give him puppy dog eyes. Jack smiles and I know that we're in.

"Yeah! I can finally figure out these weird feelings I have for Ratchet!" I stop. Jack blinks at me and I could practically hear Arcee's processor freeze. "Eh... I mean... Yay..."

Jack shakes his head, "I don't even want to know." We climb onto Arcee and head to the base. The ride there was spent talking about what happened since yesterday, apparently allot.

"So... Let me get this straight, Megatron has built a space bridge, which is located in our atmosphere, and is planning on bringing an army of zombie bots to Earth in order to concur the planet?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Arcee replies.

"WOW..." mutters Jack. Slowly the door to the Autobot Base comes into view, once inside Arcee honks the horn to get everyone's attention. Me and Jack climb off Arcee and walk towards everyone. "Hey... Guess who's back..."

I glare at Jack, "I never wanted to leave, but my brother dragged me home..." I mumble.

Optimus stands up. "Autobots, prepare for departure." Arcee transforms beside us.

"Where to?" Arcee asks.

Miko steps forward. "The final frontier."

I stare at her, shocked. "S-Space?"

"I thought the Autobot's didn't have a way to get there?" Jack asks, confused.

Bee puts down Raf, "They don't... Really..."

Jack looks up at Arcee, "Be... Seeing ya?..." She shrugs. Ratchet walks over and activates the ground bridge while the other Autobots stand in front of the bridge.

I look over to see Raf talking to Bee and Miko talking to Bulkhead. "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet filled with humans... I will never forgive you." Ratchet says, while watching the others.

"Hey!" I shot back. Ratchet shot me an amused look. I blink... Ratchet showing me emotions other then confusement, shock or a sort of disgusted look... I must be getting somewhere with him.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus' battle mask slid in place. "Autobots... Roll out!" They transformed down into their alt modes and drove into the ground bridge. Right before they disappear I hear Optimus yell out, "Maximum Overdrive!" And then they disappear.

I walk over the the HUGE computer and watch as Ratchet starts typing something in. "Whatch doin?" I ask.

He glances down at me. "I am opening a communication link between us and the others. So we can communicate back and fourth." I nod and watch.

It's quiet on the link for a minute. "Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee's voice rang throughout the base.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to there interstellar navigation system." Optimus says.

"Huh?... That's my handy work." Bulkhead announces. Miko giggles from behind me.

"Great job Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron." I smile at Optimus' words.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asks.

"Naturally!" Ratchet scoffs, "But Cybertron is many lightyears away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the trouble of ronday-viewing with his space bridge... He must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one." I blink, trying to figure out where the Con's would find a big enough navigational system to locate Cybertron, when it hit me.

"Hmff! From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet, powerful enough to pin-point Cybertron." Ratchet states.

"What about a whole bunch linked radio telescope dishes?" I ask, I nudge Raf and he brings up and image on his laptop. "Like the giant sizer-ay in Texas?"

Ratchet bends down to our level. "Zip-Bep-It-Bep-It! This is not child's play." My eye twitches at the word, child.

"Good thinking Calypso." I huff in annoyance as Optimus uses my full name while Ratchet looks at the screen, shocked. "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

"You! Soldier!..." Fowler sits up and points to Ratchet. "Your outa uniform! Put on some pants!" Then he falls back down, unconscious. I laugh at his random outburst.

"That may be a challenge." I laugh even harder at Ratchet's words.

Raf turns around and starts typing away on his computer. "I can't get past the array's firewalls, there too thick!" Raf slams his fists down.

"You! Actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asks.

"Maybe... If I can get in... And with Cal's help..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! R-Raf, what if we can get you and Cal all the way in?" Jack asks. "Like inside the building, in?"

"That would work..." I mumble.

"I could login to their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf says with a nod.

"It's too risky." Optimus says. "The Decepticon's will be there. Perhaps even on sight."

Jack looks at me. "Optimus. With all do respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger then the safety of three humans." I smile at Jack.

"Yeah! If we let the Con's win we're fragged, along with anyone else on this planet." Miko says, supporting Jack.

"Raf?" Optimus asks.

"I want to give it a chance."

"Calypso?"

"I'm all in." I smile at the others.

"Very well." Optimus says. "Ratchet, get the co-ordinates and activate the ground bridge."

Just as we enter the ground bridge Bulkheads voice rang through the base. "Here comes the welcoming comity." I chuckle at his words. The ground bridge opens and we find ourselves inside the fence line of the array building.

We all stumble out. "That'll take some time to get used to..." Jack mumbles while holding his head. I nod but only manage to make myself more dizzy.

"Woh..." I mumble as I set my eyes on the array building. "Soo cool..." Jack nods and we start running towards the building.

Miko opens the door and looks around. "Come on." We follow her inside. We look into every room until we find one with a computer. Raf sits down at the computer while Miko looks down the hall once more before closing the door. "Security sure is lacks in this place."

"I'm in." Raf announces.

"And so are the Decepticons." I point out, Raf nods.

"What?" Jack asks me.

"How do you know?" Miko asks at the same time.

"Schematics." I tell them. "With the same alien math I saw on Miko's phone."

"Yeah... And this time, I can download it." Raf says as he plugs a junk-drive into the computer and downloading the information.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko says.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes." I say, watching the screen.

"But I can sync to them." Raf says with a smirk.

"Will they know?" Jack asks, worried.

"Even if the Decepticons see that Raf's in the system, they'll have no idea that we're in the house." I tell him.

"Good. I don't want you to be in danger again."

I roll my eyes at Jack. "Come on Jack, my guardian is a giant, grumpy alien robot, who is a robot doctor, from the planet Cybertron. My life is nothing but dangerous now."

Jack sighs, "I know."

Raf starts typing away. Though a few minutes later the Decepticons lock on to Cybertron. "Umm... Guys. The Decepticons have locked onto Cybertron."

"But not for long." Raf says and he changes the co-ordanites to somewhere else. But slowly the dishes start locating Cybertron.

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron." I explain to Miko and Jack as Raf starts typing away again.

"I'll just undo that again." Raf says.

"What happens when the Con's realized their being punked?" Jack asks.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming." Raf explains.

"Yeah, Jack! What are the Con's gonna do? There probably, like, a thousand miles away." Miko says while rolling her eyes.

I hear some movement behind me. I turn around and find some giant tentacle type thing right behind them. "Ahhh!" I scream. The tentacle gabs Jack and Miko and throws them to the other side of the room. "Raf, don't let them lock on again." He nods and I grab a crowbar that was sitting near the computer.

The tentacle heads towards Raf and I swing the crowbar at it, trying to scare it away. The tentacle pushes me out of the way. Raf grabs his junk-drive and moves out of the way. Right in time to, the tentacle smashes the computer. I notice Miko beside me holding a axe. She charges at the tentacle but it pushes her away. It grabs the axe and raises it.

"You handed it an axe!" I snap at Miko.

"Not good." Raf says.

Suddenly the tentacle retracts and leaves the room. We run after it and run into another room. Inside is a giant black and purple robot with a screen instead of a mask, the exact same Con that was in the Decepticon base, standing above a hole in the ceiling. Miko takes out her phone and takes a picture. The robot transforms into a jet and flies away.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asks.

I then notice the severed cord as Raf runs over to it. "He cut the hardline." Raf says.

"Now the dishes are locked onto Cybertron... For good." I mumble. Raf nods. We all run out of the building and jump through the ground bridge.

Ratchet looks at us as we jump through. "Well...?" Ratchet asks.

I look down. "The Con's were there... And they cut the hardline."

Ratchet sighs. "You did your best." I look up and smile at him. Beeping comes from the computer all of a second. Ratchet turns around while the rest of us run up the the second level.

"Optimus, I'm picking up a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet says, informing Optimus. I notice Fowler was up and standing behind us.

"Dark energon." Optimus says. "Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that fate." Ratchet says.

I grin. "What about schematics?" Raf pulls out the junk-drive, showing Ratchet.

"Optimus, I must say. The space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you sure it's destruction is the only option?" I look down at Ratchets words.

"I'm afraid so." Optimus says.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." I wanted to snicker at Ratchet's words but I kept quiet.

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead. While I make my stand." Then Optimus's comunication link went dead.

Ratchet tells the others where to go and tells us to watch the screen of Cybertron. "These things are getting closer..." Fowler announces. "That's bad... Right?"

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee says through her communication link.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet says seriously. Ratchet starts explaining on what to do. "Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pop. There should be and energon valve."

"I see it." Arcee states.

"Good. To turn all that power against it's self is all you need to do is reverse the current."

"Current reversed." Arcee tells us after a few moments.

"Yes!" Fowler shouts all of a sudden. "Right...?" I start laughing at his reaction while the others just stare at him.

Ratchet nods. "I will ready the ground bridge." Ratchet walks over to the switch and activates it. The fimiliar green vortex fills the dead end hallway. "Optiums, the ground brigde is ready and waiting."

Then we all wait for the Autobot's to come back. Nothing happens for a few minutes.

"Do you think their...?" Raf finally asks.

Ratchet checks his signature recorder on his arm. "Four life signals... But one very faint."

Movement comes from the ground bridge. Optimus walks in... Along with multiple battle wounds. Bulkhead comes in behind Optimus.

"Bulkhead!" Miko exclaims and runs over and gives his hand a hug. We all follow her down.

Then Bee came running in... Carrying Arcee. Ratchet shuts down the ground bridge as Jack, Raf and I walk over to Bee and Arcee. Jack walks up to Arcee with Raf right behind him and just stares at her. I grab Jacks hand as Miko puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We lost one this week. By the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet says with sorrow.

Jack walks up to Arcee and puts his hand on hers. Arcee's eyes open slighly. "Arcee..." Jack whispers.

"Jack... Really. There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee says softly.

"But your my first." I smile at them. They are going to be great friends, I just knew it.

Ratchet turns to Optimus. "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus says.

"Prime!" Fowler says. We all turn to look at him. His back was to us and he was fixing his coat. "I didn't get to thank you bot's for the save." The elevator door opens. "I owe you one." He walks into it and before the door closes he says. "We all do."

Bee helps Arcee to her feet and she smiles down at us. Miko looks around for a moment before walking over to Optimus.

"Soo... Is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asks quietly. I stare at Optimus, assuming the worst.

Optimus stares at us. "Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobot's make strength in the bonds we have forged with you four. True warriors. And I am afraid the Decepticon's know of your alliance with the Autobot's... So, someone must be there to protect you."

Miko and Raf jump for joy. I smile and look up at Ratchet who has an annoyed expression but with a bit of relief in his eyes. _'I wonder what he's relived about?'_

I look around at everyone, smiling. _'Nothing will ever be the same now.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

It was a calm Tuesday afternoon at the Autobot base. School was over, Jack didn't work but it was science fair week. I chuckle as I watch Jack build a motorcycle with Arcee's help. Whom has no idea what to do... Even though she is a motorcycle. Suddenly Raf's volcano randomly goes off.

"Decepticon's! We're under attack!" I hear Ratchet yell from the other side of the room. I snicker as they round the corner, ready for battle.

"It's no attack, Ratchet" Raf says, as he coughs. "It's my volcano." The volcano slowly becomes some type of brown goop. "Was..."

I watch as Ratchet looks over to where Miko and Bulkhead are working. "Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs it's red spot." Miko dips her paintbrush in the paint and almost get's it to the planet before it drips onto the floor. "Oopsy..."

"What, in the Allspark, is going on in here? Ratchet asks. I start laughing at my guardians expression.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack explains.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickies." Arcee says. I laugh even harder at her words for a exhaust pipe.

"Your a motorcycle, Arcee." Jack says. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engin?"

"Your a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestin?" She asks. I'm clutching at my sides because they hurt from laughing to hard. Jack sends me a glare and I sober up quickly, wiping stray tears that leaked from my eyes.

"Well... You can't work on these projects in here... Your... Making a mess!" Ratchet exclaims.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf says.

"Yea!" Miko says, supporting Raf. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish my model of the solar system-"

"Ohh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or-"

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles." Jack finishes for Ratchet.

"Precisely!" Ratchet exclaims. "We're not Earthlings! And their not scientists." I roll my eyes at him.

"But the Autobot's are their guardians, just like you are Calypso's guardian, Ratchet." Optimus says. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?"

"Well..." Ratchet draws. "Maybe our young friends should try learning about more of Cybertron."

Ratchet and Optimus walk away as Raf starts rebuilding his volcano. I sit and watch, I wasn't taking science this semester so I didn't have to worry about the science fair.

I decide to listen in on Bumblebee talking about a class back on Cybertron. "Yeah..." Raf says. Bee continues explaining about warrior class. "Really Bumblebee!"

"Then how do you make warrior class?" I ask. He explains about how he wasn't accepted into the class.

"But... I've seen you in action! Your awsome!" Raf says.

**'But they didn't think so...'** Bee says.

Optimus puts his hand on Bee's shoulder. "I second your opinon Raf. But Autobot life-cycles are much longer then those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe but our young scout still has much to experience."

An alarm comes from the computer. Ratchet checks it out. "Exposed energon. And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it. Guess who must be!" Bulkhead says.

"Decepticon's" Arcee joins the group standing infront of the computer.

"Without Megatron?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on. As others rise to take his place." Optimus explains.

"You mean like Starscream?" I ask. The Autobot's turn around and stare at me. I smile and scratch the back of my head, a nervous habit. "He was the one who interrogated me and Fowler... And he kept saying he was Lord Starscream, Leader of the Decepticon's" I explain.

Optimus nods. "Autobot's, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may requir aid."

Ratchet turns and looks at the projects the other three are doing. "Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise...

_'Lame excuse Ratchet...'_ I thought to myself.

"Very well..." Optimus says. "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit." Bee nods and Ratchet prepairs the ground bridge. Optimus and Bee walk into the green light and disappear.

I walk over to Raf. "Need any help?" Raf looks up and gives me a smile. We start working but soon Ratchet walks over.

"Here, let me help." I stare up at Ratchet in shock. Him actually offering to do something. Ratchet pushes us aside and walks over to a storage room. He takes out a bunch of extra steel and starts wielding a volcano out of metal. "Let's see... Where is it?" Ratchet mumbles to himself.

"Hmm... What is it?" Raf finally asks after a few minutes.

"You-ou-ou-ou'll find out!" I blink. I have never seen Ratchet like this before.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asks.

"Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch!" Ratchet exclaims. "Just watch! And learn..."

"Soo..." Bulkhead starts. "We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their-"

Ratchet looks up at them. "Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead look at each other. "Then watch a master at work." Ratchet says while staring at his active built in wielder.

I stare at him, wide eyed. I walk up to the second platform where Jack and Miko are standing. "What is he on?" I whisper to the two. They just give me a weird look and start laughing. "What...?" I ask.

After Ratchet finishes Raf's 'project' he moves onto Miko's and then onto Jack's.

"There you go! Three projects that are worth top marks!" Ratchet says while loading them into Bulkheads trunk. "Now go blow the science fair away with these!" And with those words he sends us on our way.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead honks his horn as we enter the base on Wednesday. Me and Jack get off of Arcee while Miko and Raf get out of Bulkhead.<p>

"Well!" Ratchet says as he runs over to us. "How were my-Er-our projects perceived?"

"Well..." Raf says. Then they explain about how they got a bad mark because of what he built.

"Well..." Ratchet scoffs. "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honours." He turns around and mumbles. "Absolutly no gratitude even if I helped out!"

**'They should have did it on their own.'** Bee asks.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus says, agreeing with Bee.

I walk over and pat Ratchet on the leg. He looks down at me. "If it helps, I thought the projects were pretty cool." A small smile spreads across his face. I smile back, glad to have him as my guardian. And yet, I have yet to figure out my weird connection with him. But for now, I was content with this.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... Short Chapter... Oh well! :D<strong>

**I don't own anything... Except Calypso!**

**I'm also debating on how Cal should realize her feelings for Ratchet and if she should be a Cybertronian being...**

**Oh Well! Help me out! If you have an idea I would really like to know! Plez!**


	7. Chapter 7

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

The rest of the week flew by and before you knew it, it was Saturday. I look up from my breakfast as Jack walks down the stairs. "Mornin'!" I say. He just glares at me.  
>"Tell me again why I am up this early...?" I roll my eyes at Jack's question. I got him up 10 minutes ago because Bumblebee is talking us to the base.<p>

"Like I told you earlier, Arcee is at the base. She asked Bee to pick us up and he's going to be here in 10 minutes." Jack sighs but nods. He walks over to the cupboard and pours himself a bowl of cereal. After finishing breakfast we hear a honk we go outside and climb into Bee. We speed into the base and it looks like Optimus and Arcee were going somewhere.

Miko jumps out, "Miss us doc Bot?" Miko asks as Jack, Raf and I climb out of Bee.

Ratchet sighs, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saterday?" Miko states. "We have the whole weekend off... To spend with you." Ratchet glares at her.

"I wasn't expect a car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asks.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee explains.

"Huh... To bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors..." Jack says, trying to make Arcee take him with her.

"Arctic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as he quickly walks away. I laugh at him. I walk over to Ratchet as he watches Miko with an annoyed expression oh his face.

Raf walks up to Arcee. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I would invite you to join, Rafael. But the conditions are much to extreme. Even for we Autobot's." Optimus says.

"I... I understand." Raf says, disappointed.

Optimus and Arcee turn to leave. "But, I will bring you back a snowball." Optimus says while looking at Raf.

His eyes light up. "That would be awesome!" Optimus nods and him and Arcee walk into the ground bridge.

"Transport compete." Ratchet says after they disappear. Suddenly the ground bridge lever blew up. Ratchet grabs me and shields me from the sparks. "By the Allspark...!"

I stare at the lever, clinging to Ratchet's finger so I don't fall off. "That's not good... Right?" I ask, looking up at his face. He nods. My eyes widen. "What about Arcee and Optimus!"

"Hopefully I can fix this before they freeze to death." Ratchet says as he drops me off at the second platform. "Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here NOW!" Bulkhead and Bee walk over.

I look over to the others, Jack and Miko were playing video games while Raf was walking down the stairs. I run after Raf. "Hey Raf." He looks up at me. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I'm just going to explore the base a little thought."

I smile, knowing he needed some cheering up. "Cool! Lead the way."

We walk throught the hallways admiring it all. "Hey Raf, we should play a game!"

He looks up at me, "Yea, like what?"

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe we should pretend to be explorers stuck in a snowstorm." Rafs eyes light up and I know I hit the jackpot.

"Chhhhhhh!" I say, trying to imitate the sound a snow storm made.

"Tempature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says as he 'struggles to plow through the strong wind'.

"What are we going to do, captain?" I cry as I 'fall into the snow'.

"Head back to base!" Raf says as he helps me out of the 'snow'. Suddenly we hear something drop. We look around and notice a bolt had fallen loose. Raf walks over and grabs it. We hear something crawing on a pipe above us. I look up and try to pin-point the noise. The sound appears behind us and we find ourselves staring at some type of small metal spiter thing with big purple eyes.

The thing walks closer to us. I get a bad feeling as I stare at the thing. "W-Where did you come from?" Raf asks. The thing blinks and walks closer. Raf laughs at it.

"The Autobot's never said anything about a pets." I mumble as it blinks at the two of us.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asks as he pulls out the bolt. The thing jumps up and runs around, excited. I smile at the thing, _'I have to admit, it is adorable.'_

Raf throws the bolt and the thing chases after it. "Good boy! Go get it." The thing grabs it and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! Your going to choke!" The thing turns around and it's fine with no bolt anywhere. "Or... Not."

My bad feeling intensifies. "Raf, I have a bad feeling."

The thing comes over and rubs against Raf's leg. "Aww! Come on Cal, it's not going to hurt anybody." I sigh but nod. Raf smiles and we start heading to the main room.

The lights flicker as we walk into the main room. I can't help but think the damaged lever and power failures to have something to do with the thing Raf is holding. "Hey guys!" Raf says happily as he practically skipped into the room. "Look what I found!"

"We're busy!" Ratchet says and looks up at him. He suddenly yells in shock. All the bot's jump up and point their weapons at Raf and the thing. I growl, I knew something was off about that thing, it ate metal and the bot's are made of metal... Right?

"Hey! Hey!" Miko shouts, trying to calm the bot's down as her and Jack stand in front of Raf. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yells.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asks.

"It's probably the thing your holding." I say.

Ratchet nods, "The most dangerous vermon ever to crawl apon the face of Cybertron."

Miko and Jack look at the scraplet. "This...?" Jack finally asks. "Are you kidding me!"

"Your giant robots! Scrapy here is... Tiny." Miko says.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead shouts.

"Aww!" Raf says, petting the scraplet. "He wouldn't hurt anything." The thing focuses on the bot's and stares at them. Suddenly it's mouth opens wide and it's like a little chainsaw was turned on. It charged towards the bot's and they shoot at it. The scraplet dodges and jumps onto Bee. I watch in horror as it starts chewing away at his armor. Bee finally is able to get it off of him, it charges agian but doesn't gt far because Raf starts destroying it with a crowbar he found.

I quickly walk over and stop Raf from hitting the scraplet again. "I think it's dead, Raf." He looks down and sure enough, it was sparking and not moving. Raf gasps and runs over to Bee, I quickly follow.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Raf says, concerend.

**'It's not your fault Raf.'** Bee says, trying to calm him down.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask Ratchet who is checking out the damage.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet says. Raf gives a breath of releif.

"Now do you believe me!" Bulkhead exclaims. "All scraplets do is dismantal machinery and eat anything metal! Especially, living metal!"

"Well..." Jack says, "Bug squashed, game over... Right?"

"No!" Ratchet says. I stare up at him, shocked. "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet stands up and grabs me, carrying me through the hallways. I look down at Jack who just shrugs his shoulders. I then look up at Ratchet as he walks through the hallways.

I didn't know I had been staring until Ratchet puts me down. He checks out this giant metal egg container with a hole in the side with his wielder. "It's a trap. A scraplet trap."

Bee hides behind Ratchet. "An empty scraplet trap..." Bulkhead points out.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind-up in the Arctic where the Arctic tempature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explains.

"Until we brought the thaw." I say, taking a step forward.

"Now their wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko says, looking at Raf.

"Soo..." Raf says.

"How many are we talking about?" Jack finally asks.

"Thousands." Ratchet says, my eyes widen. Ratchet transforms his hand back. "With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage. A sure sign that their infestation is well under way." I look around, trying to find any trace of scraplets. Ratchet picks me up again and quickly runs back to the main room.

He walks up to the computer and try's to get ahold of Optimus and Arcee... With me still in his hand. "Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation." The screen's go black. Ratchet turns away. "The scraplet's have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediantly, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap." Ratchet places me onto the second level with the other humans.

"Well... I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead says. Bee agree's with him.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat. Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet says.

"They will...?" Jack asks.

Miko walks over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead! You never run!"

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have." Bulkhead states. "They pick you apart from the inside out. Going for the small juciy bits first, fuse by fuse. Circuit by circuit. Till there is nothing left. And I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

I walk forward. "You have to let us help." Jack nods beside me.

"We're not made of metal!" Raf points out.

"Ya!" Miko says, supporting Raf.

"They can't harm us." Jack says.

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I glare at Ratchet's words. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"Okay, good." Jack says, I nod beside him. "So, we pair off. One bot one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

"And me and Raf go bug hunt with Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Miko says. Bulkhead and Bee look at each other before shuddering.

"What about me?" I ask.

Ratchet looks at me. "Stay here. I may need some help with the ground bridge." I smile and nod. He holds his hand out and I jump on. He brings me down to the main level and I jump off his hand and get to work. Ratchet explains what I should do to help while doing his own part.

"How's it going over there." Jacks voice broke my concentration.

"Jack, if I had something in my hand, I would throw it at you." I say as Jack rubs the back of his head.

Ratchet snickers, "We've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the centeral condiuts. But the ground bridge still won't receive any power." I could easily tell Ratchet was fructrated.

Suddenly we hear the sound of tiny footsteps and we look on the wall to find a bunch of scraplets crawling along the wall. Suddenly they jump off the wall and start FLYING towards Ratchet.

"They fly! You never said they flied!" Jack cries as he trys to hit them with a pipe. Ratchet falls over as the scraplets attack him.

"RATCHET!" I cry. Jack runs over and starts trying to hit them off with the pipe. I look around and quickly notice a fire extinguisher. I grab it and start spraying the scraplets on Ratchet.

After I get rid of the scraplets on Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walk in with Miko and Raf. "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Woh!"

I look up and notice alot of scraplets flying around our heads. The scraplet's attack againn and soon enough the bots are coverd in them.

"Guys! Go find a fire extinguisher, it seems to put them in stasis!" I tell them as I start sparying down Ratchet agian. Jack looks around and finds another one on the other side of the room. Jack grabs it and starts spraying down Bulkhead and Bee. After awhile the scraplets drop to the ground in stasis. The bot's were leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asks. Then we hear gnawing in the hallway.

"Hardly." Ratchet says. "These were just scouts."

**'Why us!'** Bee says as he lays down.

"So the rest of them know were in here?" Bulkhead asks.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet says.

"Then we can use it to sent the scraplets anywhere on Earth, like the Arctic where they will go into stasis again."

I say. Ratchet looks down at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Not a bad idea. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero tempature should freeze them on contact. So, think Ratchet, think! If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

**'Come on! I can't move. Let alone fix a breach!'** Bee says.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead says.

"Where do we find it?" I ask.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asks. Ratchet explains on how to patch the pipe and we head off down the hallway with the right tools. As we follow the pipe, scraplets are walking past us.

"Remember. We're okay. We're not metal." Jack says.

"Look! There's the breach." I say, pointing at where the pipe was leaking. "Come on. We have to work fast." Raf and Miko hold a extra peice of metal to the leak as me and Jack wield it to the pipe. After a few minutes we finish. Suddenly the scraplets go crazy and leave the hallway.

"Their ready to feed." Raf says. That was all I needed to hear before I'm running back to where Ratchet is. I run in and find a swarm of scraplets flying above our heads.

"RATCHET!" I cry. The bots look at me.

"All systems go!" Jack says as he runs past me. Ratchet stands up and activates the ground bridge before collapsing. The fimilar green light is a major relief. Now the next problem, how do you get the scraplets to go through the ground bridge?

Bulkhead stands up and starts jumping around. "Hey! Ready for the main course!" The sparklets zero in on him. "Come and get it!" Bulkhead runs into the ground bridge and the scraplets follow. Soon there was no more scraplets in the base other then the ones which were dead.

After a few minutes Bulkhead, Optimus and Arcee walk through. Jack and Miko rush to meet their guardian. I walk over to Ratchet. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He looks down at me. "Exhausted and sore." I smile sadly. The Autobot's drag themselves over to the medic bay area. The Autobots rest and let us take care of them.

"Report bio circuitry statis?" Ratchet asks me.

"Levels are rising." I tell him.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electropulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's connection patch."

"It's steady." Raf says.

"Lookin' good!" Miko give a thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus says. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"You should listen to Optimus, Ratchet." I say.

He looks down at me. "Hhi... It wasn't all my doing." He smiles at me. My heart speed up at the sight of his smile, making me look away, blushing. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a... Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong." Optimus says, staring down at us. I smile at his words.

Suddenly Miko screams. We all look over towards her.

Jack and Raf grab a crowbar. "Scraplet?" Jack asks.

"Spiter!" Miko screams. We all watch as Miko starts dancing around. "Is it on me! Ah! Oh! Ah!" Then she runs away.

"Did she just scream like a little girl...?" Bulkhead asks. I look at Jack and we burst out laughing.

"What a day..." I mumble after I calm down. "What a day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Another chapter in record time!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm still having a road block on how Calypso should express her feelings for Ratchet.**

**I have also decide to make Cal a Autobot later on. But I haven't figured out how and when this takes place.**

**Any Idea's would be helpful! :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Plez Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

?'s POV:

"Come on girl! We're gonna be late!" A girl about the age of 17 says as she drags another girl, slightly smaller then her, through the mall towards JC Penny's. "I saw some CUTE wedges and I'm just dying to try !" The other girl just rolls her eyes at the girls antics but lets the other girl drag her along.

The first girls clothing consists of a red Chicca Style Kimono top, a short white jean skirt and red high heeled sandals while the other girls attire consists of a blue short dress with a brown belt accenting her waist, brown wedge-heeled sandals and hanging from her shoulder is a brown bag.

Suddenly the girl in the blue's phone rang. "Hello?" She says into the mouth piece. "Really? Right now... Fine." The girl hangs up her phone and puts it back back into her brown bag. "I'm sorry, something came up and I have to head home... Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!" The first girl says. "Family comes first."

The other girl smiles. "Thanks your the best, Eva." Eva just smiles as her friend and the girl who she thinks of as a sister leave. Evelyn Paige Bay is her full name. She has loving parents who are never home and spoil their daughter senseless to make up for their absence.

Eva sighs, here best friend has been acting weird for the past few weeks. Eva smiles evilly, she quickly makes a beeline in the direction her friend headed in. Once outside the mall she spotted the blue dressed girl a few blocks down. Eva quickly follows, making sure to stay out of the other girls sight. Finally they made it to their destination. Eva's second home or her best friends house.

Eva watches her best friend walk into their garage. The garage door is wide open so Eva peeks in and spies her bestie talking to her younger brother. "So, explain to me why the bots want us back at the base?"

Eva becomes confused. _'Bots?'_

"Something to do with increased Con activity in the vicinity or something." He says. Her bestie sighs.

_'Con? What the hell are those two talking about?'_

"It's a precaution."

Eva's eyes widen. _'Did her brothers m-'_

"Optimus is worried. Since the Con's know about your alliance with the Autobots that puts you in potential danger. They could be searching the area for your residence or something else. And if they find you then your in trouble."

Eva then decides to make herself known and get some answer. She walks in, all eyes turn to her. "Um... Caly. Why is Jack's motorcycle able to talk?"

"Slag." Was the only response she got.

* * *

><p>That was a week ago. And let me say, Eva somehow wormed her way into the bots sparks and now spends as much time on the base as the rest of us do.<p>

I smile and look over to where she was, on the couch doing her homework from the day before. As if sensing my gaze she looks up and snickers at me. I huff and look away. Eva is the only one I have told about the strange feeling I get when I'm around Ratchet. After explaining Eva finally concluded that I had a crush on the grumpy medic bot. At first I rejected the thought but the more explaining she did the more I started feeling she was right.

So here I am, sitting on my new found crush's shoulder as he monitors the screens of his HUGE computer. I hear Miko and Bulkhead talking about some some monster truck rally. Suddenly the screen blinks.

"Optimus," Ratchet says. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a Starship inside this solar system." Ratchet types a few things into the computer. "It's an Autobot identification beak-on." I can't help myself but blush at the sound of his voice, being so close, it sends vibrations through my body.

Jack looks at Ratchet. "So there are other bot's out there?" Jack asks, I'm wondering the same thing. Eva walks over to the rail, obviously interested.

"The mass is scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark. But Con's have been known to bait traps with false beak-on's"

I nod. Ratchet opens a communication link with them and Optimus addresses the unknown bot. "Unknown vessel this is Autobot output Omega-One. Identify yourself."

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades." A voice says, coming through the static filled communication link.

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead exclaims. I look over my shoulder as Bulkhead walks over to stand near the computer. "You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

'Wheeljack's' voice catches my attention. "Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Con's. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asks.

"Sometime tomorrow. If I put metal to the petal." Wheeljack informs us.

"Another bot's coming here, how cool is that!" Miko says, Eva nods quickly.

"Wheeljack." Optimus says, in thought. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus!"

Optimus nods at Bulkheads words and turns to the computer. "We will send landing co-ordenates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See ya soon buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Ratchet ends the link after Bulkheads words.

Arcee walks up to Bulkhead and asks the question everyone is dying to hear. "Soo, who's the boyfriend?"

"Me and Jackie go way back." Bulkhead explains. "We were part of the same war unit, The Wreckers. Which means the Con's wish he had never found us."

A bell chime comes from Jack's phone. "Well, it's almost curfew and we need to get going." I sigh and jump onto Ratchet's hand. He lowers his hand to the second level and I jump off as I wonder what Wheeljack is like. I look at Eva and notice she's thinking along the same lines as me. I smile, maybe it's time to play match maker again.

* * *

><p>The next day came to fast. One minute I'm curled up into a ball on my bed, about to fall asleep, and the next, it's early morning and i'm in the base waiting for Wheeljack to land.<p>

Everybody watches the computer monitor, waiting for Wheeljack's starship to appear in the Earth's atmosphere. "Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee states as his signal appears.

Miko gasps. "You think he's here to visit?" Raf asks.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko says.

"He may be here for a visit or he can stay. It's not our choice."

Miko completely ignores me and continues, "Hmmm... Have to find his own human though."

I snicker. "Already found one he can have." I say as I pat Eva on the back. She scowls at me.

Ratchet types in the landing co-ordenates into the ground bridge and activates it. "Ground bridge cycling up." It sparks and goes dark. Ratchet hits it and closes it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"Scraplets?" Eva asks.

"I'll tell you later." I mumble. "So, Wheeljack's going to land, halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?"

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just incase the Decepticon's are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explains.

Miko runs over to where the ground bridge is, watching Bulkhead pace. "Dud! I've never seen you so stoked."

"Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack. We were like brothers. And tonight, we are gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaims, while raising his fist into the air.

"Sweet!" Miko says.

"Party!" Eva exclaims. I shake my head at them, those two hit it off the moment they met.

The Decepticon alarm suddenly goes off. I look at the screen and see 5 Decepticon's following Wheeljack's ship.

"Boggies. Closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee states.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yells. He runs over to the ground bridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action." Ratchet pulls the lever and the ground bridge activates, without any sparks this time.

"I'll prepare sick-bay." Ratchet says, just in case.

"Who for? The Con's? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead laughs and he and the others disappear into the green light.

I look up at Ratchet, "Soo... What's Wheeljack like?" Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Eva interested to.

Ratchet sighs and turns back to the ground bridge lever. "I have no clue. But if he is anything like Bulkhead, I fear for the worst." I laugh at his words, he lightly chuckles too. My heart flutters at the sound of his laugh, I couldn't help but stare up at him.

"Here they come!" Eva's words brings me back to reality. Ratchet closes the ground bridge behind them but it fizzes out again.

"Aww..." I giggle at Ratchet's reaction. We turn to stare at the newcomer.

The Autobot's walk in, "Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy. Miko." Bulkhead gestures to Miko who is walking down the stairs. "She can wreck with the best of us."

Miko waves. "Hiya."

Wheeljack walks over. "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

Miko shrugs, "I try. But trouble finds us anyway."

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack states as he looks back at Bulkhead. I watch Eva stare up at him with wide eyes. I could definitely tell that she likes him. Footsteps sound as Optimus comes to greet our guest. Wheeljack turns around. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you report from your long journey?" Optimus asks.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock. Searching for signs of friend of foe. Now, I find both." Wheeljack says.

"We are few. But strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus states. I smile at his words, knowing that some of them are directed at us.

"I would be honoured."

"Then lets get this party started!" Bulkhead hits Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turns around and they bump chests.

Ratchet sighs and shakes his head. "Oh, joy."

I smile at him, "Oh, come on Ratchet. It's not too bad." He looks up and gives me a look. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

Ratchet begins his repairs on the ground bridge. I roll my eyes. "Can I help?"

He looks up at me. "I-I may need a hand to handle the more delicate wiring within the circuitry." I smile. I look over at Eva and she gives me two thumbs up. I roll my eyes but help Ratchet begin the long process of fixing the ground bridge.

After a while I look over to see Miko playing her guitar and Bulkhead and Wheeljack throwing a ball of twisted metal around while Eva watches them. But mostly Wheeljack.

"Come on Jackie. Show me what you got!" Bulkhead says with a grin. Wheeljack throws the 'ball' and Bulkhead catches it, sliding a good 5 feet backwards in the process. "Hahaha...Nice lob." Bulkhead throws the 'ball' back to Wheeljack who then throws it back to Bulkhead.

"Soo... What's that about?" I hear Jack ask.

"It's called Lobbing. It's a favourite pass-time on Cybertron." Arcee answers. I shake my head and continue helping Ratchet with the ground bridge repairs. We are soo close to having it fixed.

"Come on Raf! Show is some moves!" Miko says.

I look over as Raf agrees. Raf starts doing the robot. I laugh, how ironic. "The robot Raf, really." I say. Ratchet looks over to see what I'm laughing at. He sighs and shakes his head as Bee and Eva join in on the dance. I look around and realize Optimus isn't there. "Hey, Ratchet. Where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party." Ratchet says.

"Oh... Well he should. It's a good way to relax and just have fun." Ratchet stares at me for a moment before returning to fix the ground bridge. I roll my eyes at his attitude and turn back to work.

"Coming at ya." I hear Bulkhead say behind me. A few moments later I hear a crash, I look up and see the 'ball' falling towards us. Ratchet quickly grabs me and moves out of the way before the 'ball' hits us. Instead of hitting us the 'ball' lands on the ground bridge lever causing it to spark.

Ratchet turns to Bulkhead while putting me on his shoulder. "You know what! I am attempting to preform sensitive calibrations here!" I knock on his head. "I mean WE are trying to." I smile. I hear snickering and find Eva, I should have known. Eva points to Ratchet, then makes a heart with her hands then points at me. I blush and shake my head. Ratchet wouldn't feel that way for a human.

"Sorry Doc." Wheeljack says, he grabs the 'ball' from behind us. "Guess we're a little charged up." He starts walking back to the main area but stops when Ratchet starts a defrag, hoping it will fix the bridge. "You built this bridge from scratch. Huh?"

"I did." Ratchet says, sounding proud of himself.

"That's quite a piece of engineering."

Ratchet looks up surprised. I'm wondering if this is his first compliment about his engineering skills. "Yes, it is."

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asks.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut down." Ratchet explains.

"What if you need to use it?" I look over to Wheeljack, he seemed to be asking a lot of questions. He was staring at Ratchet with this kind of dark look on his face, suddenly I get the same bad feeling I had when me and Raf found the scraplet last week.

"Woo... I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"Soo, ah... How long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asks as he takes a step forward.

"A few hours. If we're lucky." Ratchet says, and turns around to face Wheeljack. I grab on to his ear-fin-things to make sure I don't fall off. "Maybe longer." Ratchet turns back to the counsel to monitor the defrag sequence. I continue to watch Wheeljack.

He turns around and heads to the main area. I watch him go, making sure he doesn't do anything. After I notice he wasn't going to do anything other then hang around with Bulkhead I turn to Eva, she seemed to not notice anything so I decide to turn back to the monitor.

I watch Ratchet for a while as he checks the defrag process and monitors other damaged parts within the counsel. Every once in a while Ratchet would find a frayed wire or a disconnected wire that needed to be fixed. He tried to fix them himself but sometimes I would need to crawl deep in the counsel to fix the damage.

After fixing about my fifth wire I climb out just in time to hear part of Bulkheads war story. I push myself off my knees and wipe myself off. "So there we were. No communications, low on energon, surrounded by Con's. Soo, what does Wheeljack do!" Bulkhead pauses. "Tell em' Jackie!"

Wheeljack hesitates. "Well! What I do best..."

Bulkhead laughs. "He chucks his only grenade smack to the primary heat exchanger."

"Yah... Seemed like a good idea at the time..." Wheeljack trails off.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead throws his arms up, trying to make it seem bigger then the explosion really was.

"Awesome!" Miko gasps.

"Soo cool!" Eva says, practically drooling.

"Yeah... I'm still picking scrap metal out of my backside." Bulkhead says, rubbing the area.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Arcee says. I snicker while Bee laughs in beeps which makes him even cuter. The counsel makes a noise, alerting us that 1/2 of the defrag process is done. I notice Wheeljack look in our direction. The bad feeling grows stronger as he gives Ratchet a look.

Wheeljack looks away and stares at nothing as Bulkhead starts talking again. "There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." Bulkhead notices Wheeljack's black expression. "Hey, you alright?"

Wheeljack snaps out of it. "What...?"

"You don't seem like yourself..." Bulkhead states. Causing the bad feeling in my gut to intensify.

Wheeljack gets up. "What do ya mean?"

"I don't know... You seem quiet."

"Aww... I've been stuck in a can to long. I should go top-side before I go stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with!" Bulkhead says, excited.

Wheeljack turns around, "Well, lets go now!"

"And break up the party! Come on! The gangs loving you! You gotta tell them the battle of Dark Mount Pass!" Wheeljack turns back to Bulkhead.

"You tell them. Your better at it." Wheeljack says as he turns and stares down at Miko, Raf and Jack. "How about if Miko and Eva here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Eh... Yeah! Sure Jackie. Um... Go ahead." Bulkhead says as he stares at Wheeljack weirdly.

Miko jumps off the box she was sitting on just in time for Eva to grab her hand and start dragging her down the hallway. "Tour starts now. Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?" An Miko just goes on and on, asking questions until we can't hear them anymore.

Bulkhead watches them leave, a weird look on his face. "You alright...?" Arcee asks.

"Yeah... Just, out of sorts I guess. Don't tell me your... jealous." Arcee says.

"That Miko is making a new friend. Come on! Something... Somethings just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead says while staring down the hall where Eva, Miko and Wheeljack disappeared.

"Bulkhead, really. He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for several centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or... well, bots do change you know..."

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead said firmly.

Things cooled down after a while and I decided to watch Ratchet monitor the process. "Almost there." Ratchet mumbles after a few minutes.

I hear Bulkhead behind me talking about Wheeljack. I quickly tune into the conversation.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better then anyone." Bulkhead states.

Suddenly we hear footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hey." Wheeljack says as he, Eva and Miko step out of the hallway. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me... At the battle of Dark Mount Pass." Bulkhead says, seeing how Wheeljack reacts.

"Thats ah... Heck of a story." Wheeljack states.

"Yep! Tell it." Bulkhead says, staring at Wheeljack.

"Talk! Talk! Talk!" Miko says. "How about after we go off roading?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead says, getting mad at her. "Stay out of this."

"Bulkhead." Arcee warned. "Easy..."

"I'm not sure I-" Bulkhead cuts Wheeljack off.

"Tell it!"

Wheeljack stares at Bulkhead. "Fine! You want to live in the past Bulkhead." I turn around, fully interested in what is going on. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Con's were vicious. Baring down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out. Using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yea... That's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing." Wheeljack looks surprised at Bulkheads words. "I wasn't there." Ratchet turns to stare at the exchange in shock as did everyone else. 'Wheeljack' glares at Bulkhead. "I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead." Miko says in a small voice. "What does that have to do with-Whoo!" Miko shouts as she was lifted off the ground. 'Wheeljack' pushes through and runs over to the ground bridge. Ratchet tries to grab me before Wheeljack could but he was pushed out of the way. I yelled as Wheeljack grabs me with his other hand.

"Stay back!" 'Wheeljack' says. holding Miko and I in front of him. "Or I'll squeeze them into pulp." I struggle, trying to get out of his hand but it was hopeless. He was holding me to strongly. The others all stare at us in alarm, trying to find out a way to get us without hurting us in the process. I look over to

Eva to see her staring at me with a horror filled expression. Who could blame her, she has a thing for some Con pretending to be Wheeljack. I also notice Ratchet staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing!" Miko asks.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead says angered by the situation. "Let the girls go and face me!"

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting will come." 'Wheeljack' says, using a different voice. Probably his real voice.

"It there a real Wheeljack!" I ask as he swings me around, still holding me tightly.

"Oh... Indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him..."

Suddenly the ground bridge pings. Indicating the defrag process has been finished. "About time!" 'Wheeljack' says, sounding irritated. He puts me and Miko in the same hand and types in some co-ordanents into the bridge. He pulls the lever and the ground bridge activates.

'Wheeljack' walks over to the ground bridge, still holding Miko and I. I look behind us, staring into the ground bridge, believing he is going to take us with him as hostages. Suddenly a bot looking exactly like the one holding us runs in and jumps onto 'Wheeljack'.

Miko and I go flying from 'Wheeljack's' grasp. I close my eyes and hold back a scream as the ground comes closer. I feel something enclose around my body. I open my eyes and realize Ratchet caught me. I look around a see Bulkhead placing Miko on the ground near Eva. I also notice the false Wheeljack was knocked out and was leaning against the wall.

Ratchet stands and holds me close to his chest plates. I look up and find him staring at something. I look to where he was staring and found myself staring at a exact copy of the fake Wheeljack. 'Is he the real one? Or another fake.'

"I'd shut that whole before the stink comes through." He says. Ratchet walks over and closes the ground bridge. Suddenly the fake Wheeljack gets us and pulls out his swords. The real Wheeljack does the same. Bulkhead steps in but the real Wheeljack blocks him with his sword. "Ugly's mine." The two Wheeljack's continue to circle each other.

"If the real Wheeljack calls the fake Wheeljack ugly... Doesn't that mean he's calling himself ugly?" I ask Ratchet. He snorts but doesn't say anything.

The fight starts. They both attack, dodge then attack. I keep my eye on the real Wheeljack, making sure I didn't loose him in the confusion. I hear the others wondering which one is the real Wheeljack, though I just ignore them The real Wheeljack loses his sword but then he grabs the fake Wheeljack, knee's him in the face, takes his sword back then delivers a punch to the fake Wheeljack's face. Successfully knocking the fake Wheeljack out. He puts his sword in front of the fake, making sure he doesn't get up.

"Thats my Jackie." Bulkhead says from across the room.

After Wheeljack makes sure the other one is out cold he removes his mask and turns to Ratchet and I. "You. Hit the switch." Ratchet doesn't argue and opens the ground bridge. "It's time to take out the trash." Bulkhead walks over and stands beside Wheeljack. "All yours, buddy." Wheeljack says, referring to the Con on the ground.

Bulkhead grabs the Con and throws him into the bridge, knocking the Con's drones who are trying to come through back through to the other side. Wheeljack walks up to Bulkhead who is standing in front of the ground bridge. "Nice lob." I shake my head at them. Ratchet closes the ground bridge and goes to welcome the REAL Wheeljack to the base.

* * *

><p>Ratchet is once again fixing the damage to the ground bridge as Miko, Eva, Jack, Raf and Bee dance in the main area. "Huh... It's like a recurring nightmare." I laugh sooo hard tears are falling from my eyes. Ratchet just glares at me and huffs as he goes back to work.<p>

I listen into Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Optimus' conversation. "Now that your on team Prime we need to pick a vehicle mode for you. I have some idea's."

Instead of answering Wheeljack looks around the room. His eyes land on Eva. In the past little while the two of them have gotten pretty close. I guess I wasn't the only one with a crush on a giant alien robot from the planet Cybertron.

"Wait! Are your leaving?" Miko asks because of Wheeljack's silence. Everyone stops dancing and looks at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack. Know you will always have a haven here." Optimus says.

Bulkhead hits Wheeljack on his back. "Jackie never stays. But he always comes back." Wheeljack smiles and looks down, deep in thought. Ratchet activates the ground bridge and grabs me before I could move. I look up and blink at him. We walk through the ground bridge and find ourselves in the desert. I look down to see how Eva was holding up. She's staring at the ground and I could tell that she was close to tears.

Wheeljack is quiet as he walks over to his ship. The engine starts and it's quiet for a moment. Suddenly there is a beeping sound.

"Slag!" Arcee says as she grabs Eva and Jack and ducks for cover. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bee do the same while grabbing their charge. Wheeljack's ship goes up in a cloud of smoke and sparks. I get up and hear someone sobbing nearby. I crawl out of Ratchet's grasp and wrap my arms around Eva's body as sobs rack through her body. I stare at the now dismembered ship where Wheeljack had just walked into and wonder how this could have happened, and how this could happen to Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! Cliff hanger! My fingers hurt from typing so much...<strong>

**Poor poor Eva :( Wheeljack will be missed. R.I.P Wheeljack**


	9. Chapter 9

'Thoughts'  
>'Bumblebee'<br>"Talking"  
>"Communications link"<br>"~Broadcast~"

Calypso's POV:

I stare at the ceiling as I think back to what has happened in the past few days. I smile to myself, 'Eva has been doing better ever since it happened.' I giggle to myself. 'She's even got back into the habit of teasing me about my crush on Ratchet.' All my thoughts stop after that thought. 'Why! Why me! Ratchet would never like me back, especially since I am a human.'

I close my eyes and let the resent memory of that fateful day to come forth.

*Flashback*

I stare in horror at the place where Wheeljack's ship was once. I couldn't believe it, Wheeljack, was dead. I look down at the sobbing girl in my arms, Eva. "It'll be okay Eva. We'll get through this together." I say softly. I pull her closer to me, a few tears sliding down my face. A howl of rage comes from Bulkhead behind us, he balls up his fit and punches the ground.

Alls quiet for a moment before I hear footsteps and they stop in front of us. I hear gears turning and in the corner of my eye I see a dust filled knee. I didn't think anything of it, probably one of the bot's coming to try and comfort us. "Pretty ladies like you two shouldn't cry." At first my brain didn't register who was talking but then it clicked. I look up and find myself staring at none other then Wheeljack himself.

"Wheeljack...?" Eva asks quietly from beside me.

He smiles, "The one and only."

Eva quickly jumps up and hugs the bot's face. Tears of happiness falling from her eyes now. Wheeljack chuckles and picks her up, keeping her close to his chest as he stands up.

"Jackie?" Bulkhead asks, almost not believing.

"Hey Bulk. Miss me." Suddenly Wheeljack was pulled into a hug by Bulkhead. "Hey! Hey! Watch it. I've got precious packaging in my hand ya know." Bulkhead pulls back embarrassed. I just smile at the two.

Ratchet walks over and picks me up off the ground. He scans me... I think... And nods to himself. I stare at him, wondering what has gotten into him.

"How-What-Huh...?" Bulkhead finally asks.

Wheeljack just laughs and pats him on the back. "Well, after a lot of thought I decided to stay. And I didn't want any Decepticreeps checking out my ship so I decided to get rid of the evidence. And besides, I guess I'm needed here more then I thought." He says while looking down at the girl who was happily clinging to his finger. She looks up and smiles.

I smile at the two before glancing up at Ratchet who also holds a small smile. "Well then Jackie." Bulkhead says. "Welcome to the team."

*Flashback*

I smile fondly at the memory before climbing out of bed. I throw on my signature orange tank-top, black shorts and flats on and bounce down the stairs, feeling oddly cheerful this morning.

Jack looks up from his cereal to stare at me. "Someone's feeling oddly cheerful this morning."

I nod. "I don't know why. I have a feeling that something good is going to happen today." Jack just shakes his head and goes back to eating. I wait for him to finish before we head to the garage to where Arcee waits for us.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

We both nod and grab our helmets before heading out. I look at the scenery as we pass by. Something is going to happen today, I just know it.

At the base nothing happens right away, we hung out, played a little music and watched the bots play lobbing, but the feeling doesn't go away.

All of a sudden, Fowler voice rings through the base. "Prime!" Everybody's head turns towards the monitor. "PRIME!"

"Special Agent Fowler...?" Optimus asks as he walks over. "To what do we owe-"

"What else. Con's. I chased them off with some slick moves. But not before they blew me out of the sky." Fowler explains.  
>Eva snickers. "Again!" Miko says. Wheeljack gives us a questioning look.<p>

"Tell you later." Eva says to her guardian.

"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S." Fowler says.

"The whats it...?" Arcee asks, confused.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. Aka, D.I.N.G.U.S." Fowler presses a button and the camera changes and a box comes into view. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."

"Phff... That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door." Fowler explains.

"Humm..." I mumble. "Did Agent Fowler say what state he is currently in?" I ask no one in particular. Eva rolls her eyes at my question.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to it's destination before the Con's come back for it." Fowler orders.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question." I look up at Optimus, wondering why. "If there were to be an accident during it's transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond."

"Yea got any better idea's?" Fowler asks.

Optimus nods. "Send us your coordinates and we will be there momentary." Fowler nods and closes the link. Optimus turns to the Autobot. "Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. We are goint to deliver the device in vehical mode."

"All the way to the coast!" Bulkhead exclaims.

"Yes, and we will stay in vehical mode because we will be delivering the device on human highway's so we cannot blow our cover. Understood?" Wheeljack, Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead nod. They walk towards the ground bridge as Ratchet types in the coordinates and activates the bridge. Optimus gives Ratchet a nod before walking into the green vortex with the other Autobot's following him.

I look at the monitor and watch as 5 dots appear at the co-ordenates Fowler gave us. I hear the tv turn on. I look over to find Miko and Eva racing while Jack and Raf watch them. I look up at my crush to find him staring at the monitor. As if sensing I was looking he looks down and gives me a soft smile. I smile back. He just rolls his eyes and looks back up. I walk over to the tv to see who is winning. It's Eva.

After Eva defeats Miko, she challanges Jack. Whom she beats. But Eva is beat by Raf and Raf is beat by me. In all, it was fun. After a few more games I hear Fowler over the link.

"That's the one! The Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? DingBat? Skyguy!" Fowler asks.

I look up at Ratchet. "There aren't really Con's with those names... Right?"

Ratchet snorts, "Of course not! Any Con with those names would probably be humiliated into the next millenia."

"A whole team of Con's." Fowler states.

Me and Ratchet look at the screen, wondering what the heck Fowler is talking about. The others walk over also wondering what is going on.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing cloaking technology." Ratchet says deep in thought.

"Well I'll be dipped." Fowler says.

I blink. "Whaa...?" Ratchet just snorts at me. I glare up at him.

Optimus' voice rings through the base. "Our assailants are not Decepticon's, they are human."

"Human?" Raf, Jack and Eva all say at the same time.

"Oh please." Miko says, "Taking on our bot's, their road kill!" I roll my eyes at her.

We listen to everything that happens on the comlink. Ratchet presses a few button and brings up the path the Bot's are to follow. "Optimus, prepair to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

We continue to listen to the situation through the comlink. Suddenly 6 blinking dots appear on the screen. "Decepticon's." I mumble.

Ratchet nods, "Optimus, you have company."

We listen through the link as the Autobot's take on the Con's. Helping and giving advice while we can. Suddenly we hear a bang over the link and Optimus is quiet.

"Optiums is down!" Miko says, stating out the obvious.

"And M.E.C.H's going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S!" Jack says, also stating the obvious. "We need to think of something quick!"

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asks.

"Okay... Come on... Think!" Jack says to himself as he starts pacing.

"Well..." Eva says. "If M.E.C.H wants the D.I.N.G.U.S then they must get on the train."

"What is we get on first...?" Miko nods at my words.

"Absolutely not!" I look up at Ratchet.

"Why?" I ask.

Jack looks at me. "Caly! That would be suicide!"

I roll my eyes. "Hello! The D.I.N.G.U.S could melt down at any moment! Lives are at stake!" I snap, irratated at my brother.

"Yes! Yours!" I look up at Ratchet, happy he cares about us. "You not only want me to bridge you into a confined space, but one travalling at 90 miles per hour! I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass displacement trauma. Twisted limbs. Metal burns." We all stare up at Ratchet. "... Well, maybe no the last one..." Eva snickers. "Reguardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed.

"Would it help, if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asks while typing away at his computer. The trains position shows up on the monitor.

"Well..." Ratchet trails off.

"Ratchet... Please. If we don't many lives could be harmed." Ratchet sighs and I know we have won. He walks over to the ground bridge lever and activates it with the position of the train.

"Raf, you stay so you can monitor the trains position." Raf nods at me and turns back to the monitor. I turn to Eva. "Stay."

"But-"

"Stay."

"I'-"

Stay!"

"Like hell I'm st-"

"STAY!" Eva glares at me before nodding. I hear a chuckle from behind me as I smile and walk over to where Jack and Miko are.

"I'll call when we arrive on the train." Jack says. "And I will keep the line open so you guys will know what is happening." Ratchet nods. I grab Jack and we jump into the light with Miko right behind us. I snicker as the other two fall to the ground while I'm able to land on my feet. "We're in." Jack says into the mouth peice of his phone.

Suddenly we hear a sound above us. Jack opens the car door and Miko and him look outside. "What! What is it?" I ask.

Jack turns to me, "M.E.C.H." Jack starts talking into his phone again. "Raf, M.E.C.H is landing on top of the train." Jack nods after a few seconds. "Everyone, brace yourself." I quickly latch onto the side of the car. It lurtches to the right and I cling for dear life.

A thumping on the roof alerts us to M.E.C.H landing. They begin sawing through the roof. "Ah... So what did that get us... ten seconds?"

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko says. I roll my eyes and look around the car. I notice a axe, a fire extinguisher and a gun beside the unconscious guard.

I quickly grab the gun and aim it up at the roof. I look over and notice Miko is holding the axe and Jack is holding the fire extinguisher. I glare at Miko, "I don't think you should hold that." Miko looks at me confused. "Last time you had an axe, you gave it to some Con who was trying to kill us." Miko smiles sleepisly.

The roof falls in and we stare up at the masked men. "You want a slice of this?" Miko asks. "Well do ya!"

"What she said!" I roll my eyes at the two. The men pause before disappearing.

I blink. "That went well." I say. Jack and Miko look out the door.

Jack leaning out first while Miko hangs on by his arm. "Woh... Your pretty ferce." I blink at Miko's words. I smile. When this is all over it is time to play match maker.

Suddenly there is a bang. "Um... Guy's what was that?" I got no answer.

"Ratchet!" Jack says into his mouth piece. "M.E.C.H blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here!" I rush over and put my ear to the other side of the phone. "The soldiers too."

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates." Jack puts the phone down, not believing what he was hearing. Jack pulls me into a hug as Miko latches onto his arm.

We turn towards the open door. "Maybe we sould jump...?" Miko asks. I look at Miko like she's crazy.

"At 90 miles per hour!" Jack says.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick."

"What were we thinking!" Jack asks himself.

"We were trying to save many lives." Jack nods at my words.

"At least we're in this together." Jack says. Miko and I nod as we huddle together.

Suddenly Optimus speeds by. "Don't give up yet." I tell them. We watch as Optimus transforms and grabs onto the front of the train, trying to stop it. Slowly the train comes to a stop, just before the blast area. He walks back to us but looks up as we hear a coptor sound. I look up to find M.E.C.H above us. They fly away after a few seconds.

I look up at Optimus as he watches them fly away. He looks down at us as Miko and Jack start fighting. I smile as he turns back to the sky. I look over to my brother and smile at the two. 'They would make such a cute couple. I wonder what it would be like to be with Ratchet.' I blush and quickly push that thought from my head. I am happy the way it is right now, for the time. 


	10. Chapter 10

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

_'Finally, some piece and quiet.'_ I thought to myself as Wheeljack and Eva leave the base. _'I thought those two would never leave.'_

"You sound like my parents!" Miko says from somewhere behind me. I groan and turn around to find Miko glaring at Bulkhead.

_'So much for piece and quiet.'_

"Aren't they Japanese...?" Bulkhead says, confused. I giggle.

"They may speak a different language but you say the same things." Miko explains as she makes her way to the platform.

"Because we want the best for you and that means making sure you go to school, not jail." Bulkhead says.

I blink. I stare down at her from Ratchet's shoulder. "What did Miko do?" I ask. Ratchet snorts.

Bulkhead kneels down, "Look Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a labourer, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff. And that's it!"

"I love breaking stuff! I want to be just like you Bulk!" My eye twitches at Miko's words. Knowing she didn't get the message Bulkhead was trying to tell her. Ratchet snorts agian.

"Why would you want to me like me when you could be a medic, like Ratchet." Bulkhead says. I hear a beeping noise from behind me. I look around to the monitor.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse. From the nation called, Greece. An ancient city, quite historic I believe." Ratchet says.

"Ancient Greece, huh?" Bulkhead says from behind me. "Oh field trip!"

I turn my body around the best I can, "Can I come?" I ask. "I've always wanted to go to Greece!"

"I don't see why not, it's just a scouting mission. Though, ya might want to Ask Ratchet, he is your guardian." Bulkhead states.

I look up at Ratchet giving him the puppy dog face, Ratchet stares at me for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but be safe!"

"I will!" I chirp as Ratchet offers me his hand. I jump off Ratchet's hand and run over to Bulkhead who transforms down into his alt mode. I jump into the drivers seat and Miko climbs into the passenger seat. Ratchet activates the ground bridge and Bulkhead speeds into it.

"Here we are!" Bulkhead announces once he stops.

I jump out and look around. "Soo cool." I mumble.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaims. Bulkhead transforms as Miko and I run over to the edge to get a better look. "So, what are we doing in Wreck-O-Vile?"

"I'm scouting energon." Bulkhead says. "Your doing research for your history report and Cal... Can just do what ever she wants."

"You punked me bulk!" Miko says. "Not cool." I snicker at her choice of words. I follow Bulkhead as he looks over the area.

"Hmmm... Signal's strong." Bulkhead mumbles. "An excavation sight..." Miko looks up at Bulkhead. "I know construction." Bulkhead takes another look around. "According to my scanner. Humans hit energon veins. And they don't even know it." Bulkhead was quiet for a moment. "Woh... That's Cybertronium!" I look to where Bulkhead is staring and see a god-like man holding up some sphere thing.

"What is that?" I ask.

"An Energon harvester. Why would Ancient Greeks paint one though...?" Bulkhead wonders out loud.

"You know what that round thing is!" Miko exclaims. "Your smarter then you let on." Miko says while taking a picture of the painting.

"But even dumber then he looks." Came a voice from behind us. I turn around and see a bot on top of the stairs.

"Breakdown...!" Bulkhead says, taking a step forward.

Breakdown laughs. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." I blink up at Bulkhead.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asks.

"We have a history..." Bulkhead says.

"And you have a pet!" Breakdown laughs. Then he spots me. "Make that two pets." I glare at him. "Do they play catch?" Breakdown asks as he picks up a pillar and throws it at Miko and I. "Catch!"

I grab Miko and we start running. Bulkhead jumps into the way of the pillar. "Miko, Cal! Stay down!" I drag Miko into a crevice and we huddle together. Bulkhead and Breakdown fly over us.

Miko and I get out of our hiding place when we hear someone transforming. We run over and find Bulkhead has crushed the wall and Breakdown is driving away. Bulkhead looks at us. "Told you I'm good at breaking stuff." I laugh.

"I always have your back Bulk." Miko says as she takes out her phone and shows him the picture she has of the wall. "Got us a picture of the picture." Bulkhead smiles and the ground bridge opens up behind us. Bulkhead grabs us and walks through into the green light.

As soon as Bulkhead walks into the base Ratchet walks over and plucks me out of Bulkhead's hand. I look back at the two to find Bulkhead staring at Ratchet with a confused look while Miko is laughing away. I shiver as something cold runs through me.

"Sorry..." I hear Ratchet say.

I look up at him. "Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"I should have warned you I was going to run a scan." I stare at him for a moment before I finally realized what he was talking about.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Ratchet nods and walks over to where Optimus is reviewing the data

Bulkhead and Miko gave him.

"It is indeed an energon harvester." Optimus says. "A powerful tool created by the Ancients. To remove raw energon from any source." Optimus explains.

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asks.

"No. The Ancients often use the art of a given era to hide messages. This fresco was likely a sign post containing the harvesters location. Hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Umm... Optimus? If the harvester removes energon from anything... And you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack asks. I blink, realizing my brothers right.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus finishes.

"Nice job Bulk!" Eva says, smiling at him from Wheeljack's hand.

Miko turns to Bulkhead. "See! Your a genius for totalling that painting."

"Miko's not wrong." Arcee says. "How can the Con's find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high speed internet." Raf says, answering Arcee's question. Raf pulls out his laptop and starts typing away. "If you do an image search for greek god and golden orb. This pops up." Raf says showing us a picture of a statue. "It's in a museum."

Arcee looks at Optimus. "That the real deal?"

"Contact Agent Fowler." Is all Optimus says. Ratchet walks up to the monitor. He places me on his shoulder and opens a private link with Fowler.

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." Came the voice mail.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet says. I look up at him and blink. Ratchet notices me staring. "What...?" I shake my head and laugh as Ratchet turns around to face the Bot's.

"Without Agent Fowlers direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus says.

"Woh! Woh! Woh! Woh! Woh! Confiscate! As in steal museum property?" Jack exclaims.

"That sounds illegal..." Raf says.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticon's learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to uptane it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus states.

"Um... Ok... No offence Optimus, but covertly and giant don't really go together. Museums are public, and they have guards and security camera's." Jack says.

"No problem!" Miko exclaims, "We're small enough to sneak in. And we're not a government secrete."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead says.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead." Optimus says, deep in thought. "The longer we debate. The more time we give to the Decepticons." The bots nod and everybody gets ready to head out.

The Autobot's transform down as Ratchet activates the ground bridge. Ratchet offers his hand to me and places me onto the ground near the lift we are bringing so we can reach the harvester.

"Alright, I'm going to bridge you right into the museum. J-just don't get caught." Ratchet says, more to me then anyone else.

I smile up at him. "I'll try, but you know how trouble just happens to find me." He rolls his eye's and chuckles.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Calypso. I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base." Optimus says over the com link.

Ratchet activates the bridge as I climb into the lift. "Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." We all nod and Jack drives the lift through the ground bridge.

I look around and quickly notice a camera just above us. I poke Jack and point upwards. He nods and then we notice the statue. "Opa!" Miko says. I stare at her like she is crazy. Optimus blinks his light at us signalling its time to start.

Jack lifts us up to the camera's level. Miko takes an upside down picture of the area the camera is watching and places her phone on the camera so it looks like nothing is changing. She gives us a thumbs up and Jack drives us towards the statue.

We slowly start removing the harvester. I look over to see how Optimus is doing to notice another car beside him. Suddenly Optimus transforms and catches a missile that is heading towards us. I gasp as it touches the glass, causing it to break.

Jack, Miko and Raf look over after hearing my gasp. Optimus turns to see if we are alright but the car transforms and as Optimus turns around he stabs him with a pole thing. Knocking Optimus out. The Con stabs Optimus with his pole after Optimus is knocked out.

"Cons!" I gasp.

"Oh no! They got Optimus!" Raf exclaims.

Suddenly we notice another Con driving towards us. I quickly realize it is Breakdown. I notice Bee and Arcee making a beeline towards Breakdown from opposite sides, but the he shoots missiles at the two, causing Bee to transform and Arcee to swerve, causing them to crash into each other. I hear pounding on the roof and Bulkhead lands in front of the Car Con and starts running towards Breakdown.

Breakdown transforms and punches Bulkhead, successfully knocking Bulkhead into the other Con. They crash into the museum and the alarm triggers. Raf and I are able to finally push the harvester into the lift with the help of the crash.

Me and Miko jump out of the lift as Jack starts driving it out of the museum, towards the meeting place. We run through the hallways, trying to find a way out. I round a corner and notice a shipping entry. I point it out to Miko and she nods. She hits the open button and we run under it, hoping it would lead us outside. But on the other side, a guard is waiting.

He looks at me and Miko. "Ahhh... Was' up?" Miko hesitantly asks. I just smile.

"Better come with me, you two." He proceeds to grab mine and Miko's arm and drags us into his office. He sits behind his desk and motions for us to sit across from him.

The guard starts strumming his fingers on the desk as we sit in silence. "Look girls, if this is some kind of prank you need to know the authorities are on their way. It will go a whole lot easier if you two just told me what happened to the sphere."

"I was researching my history report and just lost track of time and got locked in here after closing." Miko says, coming up with some story last minute.

"Yea, I came with her because I'm pretty familiar here. I love learning about our history and stuff. But I happened to fall asleep, I haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I was woken up by her shaking me telling me the store had closed." I say, giving my two cents into the story.

The guard turns to Miko. "So what's your history report about? I'd love to know..."

"Ancient Greece." Miko says. Miko then goes on a three hour lecture about Ancient Greece and everything else around it.

"That so, young lady." The guard hums after Miko finishes. "Well, I'm sure the police will want to hear all about your history report." He says sarcastically.

I glare at the guard, _'Bloody sarcastic, over- confident son of a bitch.'_ I think to myself.

Suddenly the door opens and Agent Fowler steps in. I blink and a slow smile spreads across my face.

Fowler shows his badge to the guard. "Special Agent William Fowler. The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premises." Fowler says. The guard looks at the screen and blinks in shock. "The girls come with me." Fowler says as he walks over and makes us both stand.

Fowler digs through his inside jacket pocket and pulls out Miko's phone. "You dropped your cellphone." Miko grabs the pink phone. "Found in on the floor, right next to your history report." Fowler then proceeds to slam the door behind us.

Once we make it outside we find Bulkhead waiting for us. Miko gasps and rushes over. "Off you go." Fowler says as Miko runs over.

I turn to Fowler. "Thank you."

"It's okay. besides I owe you one from when the Con's kidnapped us." Fowler states. I laugh and shake my head. Fowler looks up. "Looks like your ride is here." I look up and find Ratchet in his alt mode driving towards us. My eyes widen and I run over. Ratchet opens his passenger door as I get near. I quickly climb in and the door closes behind me. The seatbelt buckles itself and Ratchet starts driving away.

"Are you... Okay?" Ratchet asks, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired from staying up all night." I tell him.

Ratchet chuckles. "I would expect." I smile. "Sleep..." Ratchet seems to hesitate. "...Lee" I blink. _'Did he just call me Lee?'_ I thought to myself. I feel a blush cover my cheeks. I slowly close my eyes and fall into an endless darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Finally another chapter done!<strong>

**Sorry everyone! I just got a new job and haven't had time to update.**

**I'm also wondering if I should skip the next two episodes cause its mostly centred around Jack. **

**Tell me what you think about the idea!**

**I don't own Transformers Prime! But Caly is mine! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

I run outside after a long day of school. "Finally! One more day until the weekend!" I cry as the fresh air hits my face. I look around and find my ride waiting in the parking lot.

"Hey Cals!" Came a voice from the right of me. I look over and find Vince walking my way. _'Oh great.'_

"How have you been?" He asks as he gets near.

I force a smile. "Good."

"I haven't seen you around lately, maybe me and you could hang out later... You know, and call it a date." Vince says.

I sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not interested." I turn around and walk over to my ride. I open the door and climb in. The door closes behind me and the seatbelt buckles itself. The vehicle pulls out of the parking lot and we're on our way to the base.

"You looked troubled, Lee, is it because of that boy." Came a voice from the dash. A smile spreads across my face. Ratchet has given me his own nickname, but he only uses it when it's just the two of us. Around the others he calls me Calypso or Cal, but I don't mind.

"Yeah... His name is Vince. Almost everyday he asks me out and I always say no! Why would I want to go out with I guy I don't even like... And besides, he's always being mean to Jack." _'And because he isn't you.'_ I thought afterwards.

Ratchet doesn't answer. After a while Ratchet asks me how my day went and we just continues on from there. Talking about random topics until we reached the base.

Once we arrive, I notice Miko, Eva and Raf are already here. Miko runs over as I jump out of Ratchet, allowing him to transform. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU HEAR!" Miko yells as she runs over with Eva right behind her. I blink and look up at Ratchet. He just shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"Jack beat Vince in a race! Everyone's talking about it!" Eva exclaims. Miko then goes on about how Jack's soo awesome. I roll my eyes and walk over with Eva and we watch Bulkhead and Wheeljack play lobbing.

About 30 minutes later Jack and Arcee finally arrive. Miko runs over. "Dude!" Miko makes engine sounds. "And the winner is..." Miko says, waiting for Jack so finish her sentence.

"Miko... W-Who told you!" Jack asks.

"Your kidding... It's all over school!" Eva exclaims.

"You beat the pants off that blow-hard bully, Vince." Raf says.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL. Especially from Optimus." Jack says. Miko, Eva and Raf nod. The rest of the day goes by fast and no one finds out about the race.

Me and Raf are playing a racing game in the base after school on Friday. Raf is beating me, but not by much. "I'm going to get you Raf!" I say as I surge froward.

"Not if I do this!" Raf says as he blocks me.

"Damn!" I say as I swerve. I quickly gain control and start gaining on him.

"Raf?" Jack asks as he walks over. Raf glances over. Suddenly Raf's car spins out of control and rams into mine. Ending the game for us. I glare at my brother.

"Huh... Is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack asks.

**'I am not something that con be borrowed!'** Bee snaps at Jack. Jack rubs the back of his neck, not understanding what Bee said.

Raf hesitates. "Jack... You know racings against the rules... What if Optimus found out?"

**'Why rules? Why must there be rules!'** Bee cries. I snicker.

"But Raf!" Miko says, braking into the conversation. "Jack's gotta get the girl!" Raf simply stares at Miko. "And beat the bully...!"

"Well..." Raf says. I look over to him shocked he would consider agreeing with this.

"Come on Raf. Just this once?" Jack asks.

"Oh alright." Raf says.

"Yes!" Miko says throwing her fists into the air along with Eva.

"Thanks Raf." Jack says. Jack turns to Bee. "Let's go Bee, we don't want to be late." Bee agrees with a beep.

I quickly stand up. "Not without me you aren't!" I say as I walk over to Jack.

Jack turns to me. "No Cal, Your staying."

I glare at him. "I'm coming wether you like it or not." I say as I cross my arms.

"Come on Cal! I don't want you to get caught up in this. Besides, Ratchet would have my skin if anything happened to you." I roll my eyes. Ratchet's been very protective ever since the museum disaster.

"Jack, I'm coming. And besides, I'm perfectly find. All it is is a race." Jack hesitates. "Besides, the longer we stand here, the better chance we have of being late." Jack sighs and I know I've won.

Bee transforms and Jack and I jump in. Jack on the drivers side with me in the passengers. Bee hightails it out of there and we arrive at the race just in time.

Vince stares at Bee in shock as Jack rolls down the drivers window. "Bike's in the shop." Jack says. Explaining why is Arcee is missing. Jack looks forward and gets a dreamy look on his face. I look, see Serra and I roll my eyes.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The man says over the speaker and Bee takes off after 1. Vince is in front of us at first but Bee easily passes him.

**'Decepticon!'** Bee says. I quickly look around.

"What did you say Bee?" Jack asks as me and Jack look behind us. I notice the same red car from at the museum.

**'I'm going to contact base and call for backup.'** Bee says. I nod.

"Wait I know that car." Jack says as he stares in the rear view mirror.

I turn to him. "You do?"

"Yeah, after the museum incident I wanted to know who he was." Jack explains. I nod. "His name is Knockout. He's the Decepticon medic."

"Yummy..." I say sarcastically as Bee takes over the driving.

Jack looks at me before shaking his head. "You are so weird."

Suddenly Knockout starts shooting at us. Bee swerves, missing the shots. Bee drives off the track and onto the highway, trying to lure Knockout away from the race.

"Can you loose him Bee?" Jack asks.

**'I don't think so... Knockout is pretty fast.'** Bee says with a bunch of beeps and blips.

"What did you say?" Jack asks.

'I said, I don't think so!' Bee beeps again, irritation ringing through his beeps.

"I hope that mean's yes..." Jack says.

"Bee said he doesn't think he can." I say to Jack, translating what Bee says.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Knockout is a race car type so he can go as fast as Bee." I explain. Jack nods. I look behind us and notice Knockout spinning out of control.

"Slick." Jack says. Bee turns towards the race track and hides under a bridge. A few moments later we hear Knockout above us. We sit still until we hear him drive away. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I think we lost him guys." Jack says after a few moments of silence, Suddenly car lights appear from around the corner. It's Vince. He gets out of his car and starts walking over to us. "Oh! You got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaims.

"Darby!" I hear him yell.

"Vince!" Jack says. "You have to get out of here. You win... Okay. Congratulations. Now go!"

Instead of leaving Vince slams his hands on Bee's hood. "No. Now start her back up, loser. We're finishing this race. Don't want to take it to the finish line. Fine." I get out of Bee and walk over, hoping to settle him down. "Then we have something to settle. Right here, right now!"

"Vince..." I say in a warning voice. Suddenly a giant hand appears behind Vince. The hand hesitates for a moment before knocking Vince out of the way and grabs me. I watch as Vince flies into the wall and then I'm face to face with Knockout.

Knockout throws me into the air and I hear transforming from below. One minute I'm in the air. The next minute I'm in the passenger seat in Knockout's alt mode. The seat belt wraps around be, successfully bounding me to the seat. "Let me go!" I say while struggling.

Knockout accelerates away and I look behind us to see Jack just arriving on the highway. I turn forward and glare out the window.

After a few moments Knockout starts talking. "Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing. Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobot's try and stage a rescue..."

"It has a..." Breakdown snickers. "A 'breakdown'." I stare at the dash and blink. Suddenly I start laughing.

"What's so funny, human?" Knockout asks.

"First off, that was a good joke." I say, Knockout chuckles. "Second off, I'm not Bumblebee's human friend... Well I am his friend, but he's not my guardian."

"Well... Who is your guardian?" Knockout asks.

"Ratchet."

Knockout suddenly swerves and comes to a stop. "Ratchet! As in the Autobot's medic?" I nod. It's quiet for a moment before Knockout takes off again.

_I look out the window and just happen to notice the Autobot's pass by. I turn around the best I can. 'Arcee and Jack, Bulkhead, Bee... Oh...'_ I look down when I notice Ratchet isn't there. Knockout swerves around a corner, blasts through the fence and parks on the other side of the area. A few moments Bee and Bulkhead come around the corner. They transform and Walk into the area with their blasters out.

Knockout turns on his lights and blinds Bee and Bulk for a moment. Suddenly Breakdown blasts through a random wall and starts shooting at them. Bee and Bulkhead deal with Breakdown as Knockout seems to be waiting for something.

"Where's the two wheeler..." Knockout mumbles. Suddenly Arcee lands on Knockout's hood. "Hey! Watch the paint!" Knockout yells as he drives off with Arcee on top of him. I snicker at him. We pass by Jack and then I hear Arcee being thrown off.

"Ah... Breakdown. Incase you're looking for me... Things got messy... So I hit the road. One scrape is enough for today." Knockout says to Breakdown over the link.

"Your a vain Con... You know that?" I say.

"I'm not just an automobile, I'm and automobile enthusiast." I stare at the dash before snickering. I hear a horn honking and look through the window. Sure enough Optimus is right beside us... Honking his horn... Loudly. He suddenly rams into Knockout causing him to swerve out of control and suddenly his front wheels are dangling off the side of the cliff.

Suddenly, Knockout is lifted off the ground by his bumper. The driver door is suddenly wrenched open and a hand encloses around me, carrying me out of the Con. The hand uncurls and I find myself staring into the eyes of Ratchet. I start to blush because of how close his face is to mine. I hear transforming and look over to find Knockout standing there.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace!" Knockout exclaims, rubbing his arm. He suddenly makes a face and starts running away. I feel something cold run through me and I glare up at Ratchet. He chuckles at my reaction.

"CAL!" I hear Jack yell from somewhere below me. I peer over Ratchet's head to find Jack staring at me. "You alright?" He asks.

"Just peachy!" I shout back. Jack chuckles before climbing onto Arcee. A few feet away the ground bridge opens up. Optimus walks in with Ratchet and the others behind him.

Once we arrive in the base Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead transform. Optimus turns to us. "Now... I believe and explanation is in order." I look up at Ratchet to find him looking down at me with the same face Optimus is wearing.

"Well..." Miko starts. "It all started yesterday."

I groan. _'This is going to take a while...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter... Done! Yay!<strong>

**Alright! I'm skipping the next episode because it is centred around Arcee and Jack's relationship.**

**Finally! Sick Mind! Time for Caly to have a accident involving the cybertronic plague... (-.-)**

**Oh and for people who are confused. Lee is Ratchet's nickname for Caly... Caly(CaLEE)**

**I explained it but I just wanted to clear it up!**

**I don't own anything! Plez R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

I groan and roll over on the couch as I hear the monitor beeping. "Optimus... Your not going to believe this..." Ratchet says. I open my eyes and look over. "I just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon Warship." I struggle to get up before running over.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asks.

"I didn't." I blink up at Ratchet. "I was experimenting with variable frequency wave lengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some electro-magnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise, you could cause some serious damage." I tell them.

Suddenly the screen beeps again. "Also on the same frequency... An Autobot emergency beacon."

"The Decepticon's can wait, there may be Autobot's in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus tells Ratchet and they proceed to walk towards the ground bridge.

I look around and notice the others aren't here. I raise my hand. "Um... What about me?" I ask.

Optimus turns to me. He seems to think something over. "You shall accompany us."

"What!" Ratchet yells. "With all do respect Optimus, it could be dangerous. And I'm sorry, but she seems to somehow always attract unwanted attention."

"So are we simply going to leave me in the base... All alone, where I could possibly injure myself and have no one around to call for help...?" I say.

Ratchet gives me a glare but then sighs. "Alright... You can come. But be careful."

"Yes Sir!" I give with a salute. Ratchet snorts and picks me up, placing me on his shoulder. Ratchet opens the ground bridge and we walk through it.

We walk out and find ourselves in the middle of a desert. I look around noticing sand... sand and more sa-Oh! In the distance I spot a ship, half burred in the sand.

Optimus and Ratchet gaze up at it. "A crash landing." Optimus states. "Buried here for centuries." Ratchet and Optimus start walking towards the ship. I watch as it looms forward and soon the ships shadow from the moon is covering us. Ratchet wields a hole in the side of the ship. Optimus enters first with Ratchet and I following.

"If they travelled in stasis mode there may be survivors." Optimus nods and they activates their built in flashlights. They take a few steps and the ship suddenly lurches to the side. Ratchet places one hand on the side of the ship to steady himself while making sure I don't fall off with the other. They look at each other before continuing on.

Eventually we come to a door. Optimus opens the door manually before stepping into the room. Ratchet quickly follows and flashes his light around the room. They suddenly stop when their lights land on a bot, lying on the floor. I look around and find a lot more bots around the ship, all dead and bleeding some sort of purple energon.

Ratchet lifts me up and places me on the floor as he bends down and scans the closes bot. walk a short distance, looking around the ship. I stop in front of a puddle, the size of a car, of the weird purple energon.

"Optimus, these Autobot's didn't parish from the crash." I look at Ratchet, wondering how they died. "Their displaying the effects of a virus."

"This is a plague ship." Optimus says as he looks around. Optimus takes a step forward.

Ratchet puts an arm in front of Optimus, stopping him. "Don't touch anything. The virus could still be active." My eyes widen at Ratchet's words and I look down at the purple energon, seeing my reflection staring back at me. Suddenly the ship lurches again and I find myself falling into the infected energon. "NO!" I hear Ratchet say before I slip and my head ducks under.

I open my mouth to scream but something metallic washed down my throat, allowing no sound to come through. I get up as fast as I can, choking, gasping and gagging as I stand there in a puddle of energon, to stunned to move.

I could distantly hear my name being called. I shake my head, trying to get it working again. I stumble out of the energon and look around. I find Ratchet and Optimus staring at me, concerned. Thought I could see that Optimus is in pain. Ratchet starts making his way over to me.

I stumble back and shake my head. "No. If you touch me you will be infected... Besides, I'm human... It can't affect me... Right?" Ratchet and Optimus look at each other.

"I'm not sure. No human has ever come in contact with infected energon before." Ratchet says, looking at me with a sad look on his face. I nod. "Now... Lets get out of here. I need to check both you and Optimus out."

"Ratchet to base. Come in." Ratchet says over the com.

"Arcee here. What's your stats." Arcee says over the link. She must have arrived at the base sometime after we left.

"We need a ground bridge to our location." Ratchet says to her. A few moments later the familiar green light opens up near us. Ratchet supports Optimus as they walk through. I follow them, making sure I don't get anywhere hear them. We enter the base and everyone's eyes turn to us.

'What happened?' Bee asks as he looks us over. Ratchet explains the situation to them while leading Optimus over to a medical berth.

"Cal." I look over to Ratchet. He stares down at me in concern. "Go take a shower... Then come back and I will look you over." I nod and make my way to the shower room the Autobot's installed. I adjust the water to the right temperature before I strip out of my infected energon covered cloths and step into the warm spray of water. I scrub my body 3 times before I deem myself energon free. I get out and dry myself with a towel.

I freeze while using the towel to dry my hair. 'What am I going to wear.' I blush at the thought of me walking into the main room with only a towel on. I open the room's door and look out. I notice a pile of cloths near the door. 'Jack must have went home and gabbed them for me.' I quickly change, not looking at the cloths Jack grabbed for me before running back to the main room.

"Cybonic Plague." I hear Ratchet say as he leans over Optimus. The other Autobot's look at each other. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot space ship?" I hear Miko ask. I look around and find the others on the second level.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." Arcee explains.

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered int he Decepticon's biological warfare program." Ratchet says while turning around. "By Megatron himself." He notices me. He rushes over, grabs me before placing me onto the berth near Optimus. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asks me before scanning me.

I shift, uncomfortable from the scan. "I don't feel any different..." I tell him. Ratchet nods before going over the results of the scan.

"You have a cure... Don't you?" Raf finally asks.

Ratchet stops what he is doing. "... No... Cure..." Optimus says, obviously very weak.

"Optimus... Please, save your strength." Ratchet says softly.

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure?" Jack says. "I mean... What if he caught it by accident?" Jack asks. Eva nods.

"Its not like we can asks Megatron." Wheeljack says.

"Yeah, he's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead says, finishing Wheeljack's sentence.

"But..." Everybody's attention is focused on Ratchet now. "We might be able to access the Decepticon data base." My eyes widen at Ratchet's words, remembering what he said earlier. "At the moment, we still have a fix on the warship's location."

Arcee turns to Bee. "Bumblebee, Wheeljack, come with." They both nod and head towards the ground bridge.

"Arcee." Arcee turns to Ratchet. "Quickly." Arcee nods and Bee activates the ground bridge and they run through it, disappearing from view.

Shortly after their departure, a headache began to form. It wasn't bad, but it slowly got worse. I suddenly gasp as pain shoots through my body. I vaguely heard someone shout my name before darkness consumes me.

Pain. Pain is all that I feel. Waves of pain that start in my chest and move outward. I look around and find only endless darkness. "Hello...?" I call, hoping someone will answer. I bring my knee's to my chest cry out as a particularly strong wave of pain shoots through my body.

**"Little one."** A voice says. Washing over me, subsiding the pain a little. I look around and see no one. **"You cannot see me, little on. My name is Primus."**

I gasp. "Your the Autobot's god... Aren't you...?"

Primus chuckles. **"Yes I am. Now to the matter on hand. You are the chosen one."** I blink, confused at his words. **"You are going to undergo a transformation from human to a cybertronian."**

"You mean like a Autobot... Like Ratchet and Arcee?" I ask.

**"Correct."**

"...B-But why me!" I ask.

**"You have shown true courage and compassion in dangerous situations. You value your relationships with the Autobot's and would do anything to keep them safe. I chose you because I believe you could be a great help to the Autobot's during the war. Now, will you accept your destiny?"** Primus finally asks.

I close my eye's in deep concentration, thinking about the choice Primus has given me. Finally I look up. "I accept."

I feel as if Primus is smiling down at me. **"Don't worry, little one. I will always be with you."** A chuckle fills the air. **"Besides... Now your relationship with Ratchet can take the next step."**

I look around blushing. Primus laughs at my reaction. "Ratchet doesn't like me like that." I mumble.

**"That is where you are wrong, little one. You and Ratchet are meant to be together... Haven't you felt a strange connection when you are around him?"** I nod. **"That is because your heart is trying to tell you that he is your soul mate."**

"B-But Ratchet doesn't feel the same way..."

**"Ratchet has always felt something for you, even though he might not show it. He just hasn't done anything because you were once human and he didn't want to harm you in any way." **I look down, soaking in the information. **"Now, it is time to return to your friends and your intended bondmate."**

I blush at his words. "Will I ever see you again?"

**"I will always be with you, little one. You are my chosen. Now, return... Your family is worried about you."**

Suddenly, excruciating pain shoots through my body as Primus' presence fades. Wave after waves rack my body. Suddenly the pain stops and it feels like I'm falling.

My eyes flicker open and I find myself staring at the sealing of the medic bay. I look around and find no one around.

I remembered what Primus said suddenly. I look down at to my disappointment I'm still human. "**Don't worry, little one."** Came a voice from inside my head.

_'Primus...?'_ I thought quietly.

**"Didn't I tell you that I would always be with you."** A small smile spreads across my face. **"To transform, just concentrate and it should come to you."**

I close my eyes and concentrate. Suddenly the air is filled with the sound of shifting metal. I open my eyes and look down. "Woh..."

Suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps. I look up and find Ratchet walking over while looking at the monitor on his arm. He looks up and stops when he spots me.

I shift in my spot, nervous. "Hey, Ratchet..." I say softly

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_'Thoughts'_

**'Bumblebee'**

"Talking"

"Communications link"

"~Broadcast~"

**"Primus"**

Ratchet stares at me, mouth hanging open. I fidget, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Ratchet blinks a couple of times before talking a step back. "Calypso...?" He whispers. I nod. Suddenly his eyes go dark and he falls backwards. I stare at Ratchet in shock.

I hear footsteps coming towards us. I look up and see Optimus and Arcee run around the corner, guns out and ready to shoot if necessary. They stare at me for a moment before looking down at the unconscious Ratchet.

Arcee growls and her gun glows brighter. "Who are you and what did you do to our medic?"

"Arcee! Lower your weapon!" Arcee looks at Optimus before slowly lowering her gun. Optimus does the same and he turns to me.

Optimus stares at me as I stare back at him. Finally, Optimus finally breaks the silence. "How did you infiltrate our base?"

"I didn't... I woke up here." I tell them. Optimus and Arcee's eyes widen.

"Calypso!" They say at the same time, staring at me with the same expression.

_'Okay... Creepy...'_ Primus chuckles inside my head. _'You know... People will think I'm crazy if I tell them that their dead god it talking to me in my head.'_ It was quiet in my head before Primus full out starts laughing. I roll my eyes and focus my attention on the two bots in front of me.

Suddenly Arcee starts laughing. "No wonder Ratchet glitched!"

Optimus lets out a small chuckle too. I smile. Optimus tilts his head, "Calypso... How did this happen?"

I shrug. "Well... After I passed out, I woke up in some vast black space place. I remember being in pain... But then suddenly a voice rang through the darkness and it slowly soothed my pain for the moment." They both nod to me, telling me to continue. "Apparently Primus picked me as his chosen one. He told me that in order for my destiny to come true... I had to become Cybertronium. So... Here I am."

Optimus nods at my explanation. "Only Primus would have the power to be able to transform a human into a Cybertronium being."

"How long have I been out?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"About 5 earth days." Arcee tells me.

My eyes widen. "Really!" Arcee nods. "Woh..."

Arcee snickers. "I wonder how Jack i-"

"OH MY GOD!" I cut Arcee off. "MOM!" I shout and stand up quickly. I stumble, not yet used to my new body. Optimus comes over and steadies me.

"It's alright Calypso. Jack has taken care of everything." He tells me as he sits me back onto the berth. I nod. Optimus then proceeds to walk over and pick up Ratchet and place him onto the berth beside me.

I stare at Ratchet. "Well he be alright...?" I finally asks.

Optimus smiles. "He'll be fine. In human terms, Ratchet fainted from shock." I give a small giggle. "Arcee... Will you help Calypso get used to her new body. I must return to the monitors." Arcee nods. "I wish you good luck... Cal." I smile as he walks around the corner.

I turn to Arcee. "So... What's first boss?"

Arcee shakes her head. "Well... First, we must teach you to walk. Since you already learnt how to walk it shouldn't be too hard."

I nod and stand up. Arcee walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I then realize that I'm taller then her... Even if it is only by a few feet. For the next half an hour I relearn how to walk properly. Slowly but surely I find my centre and am able to walk by myself without stumbling.

I hear honking and look up. Arcee smiles and grabs my hand, leading me into the main room. I round the corner to see Jack and Miko climb out of Bulkhead, Raf climbs out of Bee and Eva jump out of Wheeljack.

Miko notices me and runs over. "Who are you? Are you a new Autobot? I'm Miko! Your sooo pretty!" My face heats up at her last words.

I look down and finally notice my new appearance. From my finger tips to my elbow is a beautiful shade of violet that made it look like I was wearing seamless gloves. Then it is black up until my shoulder blades. My chest area is the same violet and it ends around the middle of my stomach, while the rest of my stomach is black. Giving the illusion of a violet belly shirt. My pelvic region is violet and the rest of my legs are black until my knees. The way the violet was around my lower legs, it makes it look like I'm wearing knee high slim boots.

"Miko, leave her alone." Bulkhead says. Miko sighs but listens.

Jack walks forward and looks at Optimus. "How is my sister doing?"

Optimus looks at me. I step forward and fidget nervously. "Umm... Hi Jack..."

Jack stares at me in shock... Though so did everyone else except for Optimus and Arcee. "... Cal...?" Jack finally asks. I nod.

Wheeljack snaps out of his state of shock. "You better start explaining before I fry a gasket here."

I then go ahead and tell them the same story I told earlier. After I finish everyone is quiet.

"Cool..." Miko finally mumbles. I smile at her reaction.

"Well... At least I don't have to worry about stepping on you any more..." Bulkhead states. Everybody starts laughing.

Jack walks over, I bend down. "Even though you are now a giant alien robot... You are still my sister." Jack says and gives me a hug the best he can. Suddenly he pulls away. "What are we going to tell mom..." No one answers.

I feel Primus' presence in my mind. **"It's all right, little one. You have three forms, this form, an alt form and your human form. All you have to do is concentrate like before and it will once again** come** to you."**

I close my eyes and I hear multiple gasps. I open my eyes and find myself eye level with Jack. "I think this answers your question." Jack laughs and pulls me in for a real hug.

I pull away and look around. My eyes land on Eva, who looks close to tears. I walk over and pull her into a hug. "I thought you were going to die..." Eva sniffles into my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight." Eva laughs and hugs me back.

Slowly things return to normal. Optimus watching the monitors, Bulkhead and Wheeljack decide to play some lobbing, Bee, Raf and Eva are all dancing while Miko plays her guitar while Jack and Arcee are off to the side, talking to one another. Me? I'm in my Cybertronium body sitting on the stairs that lead to the second level. The only one missing is Ratchet... Who is still passed out in the medic bay.

I walk over to Arcee and Jack. "Hey Jack, what have you been telling mom... You know, about where I've been the past few days?"

"I told her that you were at Eva's house having a major sleep over because her Auntie is dying and she needs someone there." Jack answers.

I nod. "Jack left out one thing though..." I look over to Arcee. "He's been here every day, getting people to take his shifts for him. Just so he could be here with you."

My eyes soften and I look down at my brother. "I'm not the only one!" Jack snips. "Ratchet's been worried sick! Never leaving her side, only for a few minutes to refuel or attend to something! He even sleeps in the medic bay!" I blink down at Jack, my face heating up at his words. _'Did Ratchet really stay with me throughout it all...?'_

Speak of the devil, Ratchet walks around the corner holding his head. Optimus walks over. "What happened...?" Ratchet mumbles.

"You glitched." Optimus says.

Ratchet looks up at Optimus. "Why...? It's all a blur."

"You glitched when you found Cal sitting up and that she had been changed into a Cybertronium being." Optimus explains.

Ratchet's eyes widen and he looks around. His eyes finally land on me, his eyes narrow. My eyes widen as Ratchet stalks his way over to me. He grabs my arm and drags me to the medic bay with Optimus in tow. He then pushes me onto the nearest berth and starts a series of tests.

After about 6th scan Ratchet turns to me. "Explain." Is all he says. I then proceed to explain to him everything that happened while I was out, for a third time. After I finish Ratchet stares at me, he looks up at Optimus who nods. He backs up until he reaches the berth across from me. He sits down, sighs, slouches and starts rubbing his temples. I get up and sit beside him. I notice Optimus is gone, leaving us alone.

"Ratchet...?" I ask

"This is all my fault." Ratchet mumbles. "If you hadn't had come on that exhibition with Optimus and I... None of this wouldn't have happened."

"Ratchet..." I mumble. "Primus said I was his chosen one and that it is my destiny. Even if I hadn't of come with you and Optimus, I still would have transformed. It's not your fault, Primus wanted this to happen." Ratchet sits up straighter and looks at me, giving me a calculating look.

I give him a small smile and close my eyes. I began thinking about what Primus told me. About how Ratchet carries the same feelings I have for him and about how we are meant to be together. I'm broken out of my thoughts as I feel something warm and soft on my lips. I open my eyes to find Ratchet... **Kissing me!**

My eyes widen for a fraction of a second before I close my eyes once more and kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands make there way around my waist. Ratchet pulls away and places his forehead against mine. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He says, slightly out of breath.

I nod, unable to produce any words at the time. Ratchet dips his head down and places his lips on mine. His hand comes up and rest on my face, deepening the kiss. I sigh against his lips. _'Ratchet...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! ('o') Ratchet's soft side shines through!<strong>

**Poor Ratchet... Blaming himself for what happened to Caly...**

**Oh well! R&R**


End file.
